Spider Arc
by wiseotaku37
Summary: Enhanced senses, super strength, spider sense, and the ability to shoot webs. When the heck did Jaune Arcs life get so weird. Watch Jaune learn to control his powers and protect the city he calls home.(Based off the ultimate Spiderman.) Cover by Kegispringfield
1. Chapter 1

You know...jaune was just a regular guy who had big dreams.

He dreamed of being a huntsmen like his father and grandparents, but sadly his parents didn't have the time or money to train him or get him training.

He didn't blame them though he was one of several other children in the house so they barely made ends meet as it was.

He lived with his parents in a city Called Nightingale. In a small house with four bedrooms and a attic. He slept in the attic and his sisters that still lived in the house shared rooms. It wasn't very big but it was good enough for him.

His dad was a huntsmen and his mother was a retired huntresses she currently ran a small candy shop in their Neighborhood.

His eldest sister Alicia was 28 and working for this science tech company called Ozcorp. It paid pretty well and she sent home money with every paycheck to help keep everything afloat.

His other sisters were all still in school the second oldest Martha was about to graduate a university with a double major for engineering and physics. After words she would apply for a job somewhere in vale.

And his younger siblings all were still in grade school or middle school.

Jaunes grades were very good he made it a point to study hard for his parents and he was even looking for a job around town.

He still had that burning desire to become a huntsmen but he was 15 Years Old Freshman In A Regular high school with absolutely no training whatsoever not to mention they wouldn't accept him without any prior training or recommendations.

Not to mention he was only slightly above average. He wasnt super strong but he was stronger than most his age.

Right now he was on a personal visit to his sister's work to bring her some lunch. And because she said she wanted to talk to him about something. Jaune was walking down the lobby and he was allowed into the lab to deliver the food to his sister but he was informed to NOT TOUCH ANYTHING.

He past a lot of small containers filled with spiders before he found his sister studying what looked like a tarantula.

"i thought you hated spiders?" he asked and his sister nodded.

"yes I do but to conquer a fear you should learn about it. Plus there's a airtight barrier protecting me from these things." she said as she moved the specimen back into its cage. Jaune looked around and wonder just what kind of research could be going on in here.

Jaunes sisters was a tall women with blond hair tied into a ponytail and freckles across her cheek.

"now then Jaune let's get to the point of me calling you here. You still want to be a huntsmen right?" she asked moving to her desk. she sat in her office chair not the comfiest but it did its job.

"Yeah but I guess it's just a pipe dream now...who knows maybe I can get a decent job in vale or maybe become a musician I've gotten pretty good at playing guitar." he said and his sister shook her head.

"Jaune...I want you to achieve your dreams, I know it might be late but I also know you've been saving money for training. So." she reached into her desk and pulled out a envelope filled with money.

"i want you to take this and use it to follow your dreams ok." she said and jaune stared at the envelope.

"i cant accept this you've worked hard for this lien." he said and his sister pushed it into his hand.

"Jaune I just got a promotion, I run this research team now, my pay check is double what it used to be. I do fine I live on my own and most of the time I eat take out or here. Besides...i know how much being a huntsmen means to you so… I want to give you the chance to try." she said and jaune could only stared at his sister and the money.

"sis are you...are you sure you want to do this?" he asked and she nodded

Jaune pocketed the money.

"i promise to make you proud." he said and his sister smiled.

"Arcs never break their promise."

Jaune smiled at his sister and gave her a hug. They parted ways and Jaune walked out the laboratory he was a few blocks down the street when he felt a small sting in the back of his neck. He swatted at the spot and looked at what bit him….it looked like a spider but he didn't know what kind because of the fact it was squished and bloody.

Jaune rubbed the spot where he was probably bit before he walked home. It was Probably harmless.

Later that night.

Jaune was panting in his bed his body was sore all over and he was thrashing around unconscious.

He groaned and gripped his bedsheets and he felt his body heat up. When he woke up the next morning he was dripping in sweat and his body felt...fine.

He slowly stood up and he got changed. He walked down stairs and into the bathroom when he paused...did he get taller? He lifted up his shirt and his jaw dropped his abs that were just barely starting to form where now well toned and defined. It wasn't just his abs that were more defined his entire body showed lean and well toned stared at himself before he flexed his muscle.

"...what the heck did I go through a super growth spurt or something?" he asked before he shrugged and went in the shower.

When he went downstairs to eat breakfast his mother looked at him.

"...Jaune did you get taller? She asked and jaune nodded.

"Yeah I must have hit a growth spurt or something." he said as he bit into some toast.

Jaune finished his breakfast and ran out the door. Today after school he would need to find someone to train him! He would go to some of the bars huntsmen are known to frequent. There had to be a huntsmen or huntresses willing to train him for some extra lien.

His sister had given him close to 4 thousand lien. Promotion or not he knew she probably added more than he deserved . He knew it was impossible for him to return. The money his sister wouldn't accept it she was stubborn like that.

So Jaune just went to school he didn't dare take any of the money with him. He left it at his house. He would go back get some of the money and look for a teacher.

Once he arrived at his school a rundown poorly funded school he might add. He went to all his classes and noticed something off in his P.E class. He was able to run a mile in 1 minute and 45 seconds. Without aura without feeling winded.

That was a world record time and speed for a regular person without aura. For people with aura it was average speed with the help of aura. His coach and classmates couldn't believe it. He could hardly believe it. His coach made him run like that 4 more times. On his own. And they could still hardly believe it. What shocked him more was the fact he still wasn't tired.

After P.E he ate some lunch with his friends. Or as many people dubbed them. The nerd herd.

"No I'm telling you once I'm out of here I'm heading to vale, going to open up a shop, Momma daisy Coffee shop."

"come on Daisy your the in the school you actually have a great chance at going to a collegue with several scholarships. why run a coffee shop in vale off the bat?" Asked Jaune out of concern for his she was extremely smart and actually had a chance of going to college in their school.

Daisy was a short girl with long brown hair that she kept in a ponytail, she wore a green hoodie and Jeans. She had light tan skin, and bright brown eyes with a beauty Mark under her left eye. Puberty had hit her right, Daisy was a very attractive girl with a figure that was slowly filling in.

"come on Jaune don't tell me you never had a dream. I run a coffe house it's been my dream ever since I was little." she said and Jaune bit into his sandwich. "Besides like your one to talk about waisted potential. you have just as good grades as me you could go to college and get a degree in anything but you still want to chase your dream of being a huntsmen."

"ok I see your point already. but you do realise that I've been training on and now that I have the money I'm going to find a teacher in two years your going to see me on tv during the vital festival."

"yeah and ill be Queen of Vale."

"bet you a cup of coffee."

"Deal."

After school.

Jaune was walking down the street when he felt someone push him towards the alley. he looked over his shoulder to find one of the many Junkie airbags that littered his school.

"I heard you got lien Arc. hand it over." warned the Junkie and .

"dude I got nothing." he emptied out his pockets nothing.

" .lie .I overheard you and your nerdy girlfriend , you got money and your going to Give it to me." he said before he pulled out a knife. "or I'm gonna leave you bleeding all over this alley."

"...like I said I'm broke." He said feeling extremely annoyed at this guy.

"Maybe your little girlfriend will say something different." warned the Junkie and Jaune glared at him and growled lightly. What the man said next however pushed Jaune over the edge. "I'm sure she'd say something about money after some fu-"

Jaune socked the Junkie across his skinny face knocking him to the ground, Jaune knelt down grabbing his collar and started to beat the guys face in repeated with a almost animalistic brutality.

" YOU ***punch*** DONT ***punch*** TOUCH ***punch*** HER! ***punch!*"** he growled and held the guy up. he gasped and couched blood flowing down his beaten and bloody face. He was about to continue to hit the man when he froze.

What the actual heck was he doing!? This wasn't like him at all. He released the beaten man letting down the wall and looked at his slightly bloody fist. He took a look at the beaten man, his face was covered in blood and his eye was swollen shut. His cheeks were bruised and he saw blood running down the man's chin.

"I-i did this?" He backed away from the beaten man while staring at his hands. He...he didn't mean to hurt him this badly. Where the heck did that strength come from!

Jaune backed out of the alley and ran down the street his heart racing with fear. What the heck happened to him!? Why was he so strong all of a sudden!?

He ran down the street confused and frightened by his new strength that he didn't notice a large truck driving towards him.

He felt a sharp tingle in the back of his neck, he saw the truck speeding towards him, he thrust his arm out Infront of him, and a long string of white web latched onto a building. He tugged and pulled himself out of the way of the truck.

"Ahhh!?" He yelled as he swung face first into a building. He groaned in pain before he noticed where he was.

He was stuck to the wall.

"...ok what the heck is going on!?"

 **ok here's chapter one of the story, now I've always been a fan of Spider-Man, and I figured why not make a fanfic of my favorite blond knight becoming the web slinger himself.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **~later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	2. Chapter 2

once Jaune manages to free himself from the wall he bolted back home. What the heck happened to him!? How could he stick to a wall!? How did he know abouy the truck!? And where the heck did the web come from!?

Once he was safley back hime he quickly made his way to his room. He slowly brought the latter hatch up before he looked at his hand again.

"Ok ok let's calm down." he sat on his bed and clenched his fist. He jumped when he felt something shift in his forearm and a white bone spider fangs came out of his wrist just below his palm.

"What the actual fuck!?" The blond boy moved his arm it felt fine, he slowly opened his palm and almost on instinct he pulled the large stinger back into his arm with no discomfort.

He Rolled His wrist testing his arms. They felt fine and normal. He walked up to his wall and cautiously places his hands on it he slowly began to climb up his wall and eventually he got bold and decided to try crawling on the ceiling.

He looked up/down at his floor from his ceiling. He let his hands go and expected to fall to the ground but his bare feet kept him on the ceiling.

' ok think here how did I get these powers, I was fine yesterday, I went to my sisters lab and on my way home i was bit...by a...spider.'

His eyes open with realization at that, that spider must have been modified in some way, it must have messed with his body giving him spider like abilities.

Wait...does that mean he's a faunus now? Or would he be considered a mutant? Should he go to his sister for help?

he considered it but he decided against it, his sister just got the promotion if he showed up all of a sudden on her watch it might cost her job.

He felt fine, he wasn't in any pain or discomfort and the only thing out of character for him was a sudden flash of rage.

He would just need to deal with these new abilities on his own at least until he could come up with a story later.

He sighed and dropped to the floor landing on his feet.

"ok then, let's see if I can find a huntsmen….Wait where would I even find one to train me?" he asked aloud, he never considered how he would find a teacher, where should he go? He supposed he could try a bar but in this city those weren't such a good idea, maybe one of the outpost around the city boundaries occasionally Huntsmen use those buildings as Bases or safe zones. But the trouble was getting to them there was two miles worth of grimm infested forest between the cities borders and the outposts.

And there was no guarantee that a huntsmen would be there or that they would be willing to train him.

Honestly what was he supposed to do make an add on Craigslist?

 _Help wanted I need to be a huntsmen. looking for a experienced hunter to train me will pay money._

Yeah like hed actually get any self respecting hunters from that stunt.

He tapped his foot before he pocketed some money, the best place for him to find a actual Huntsmen was the outpost he would need to risk it.

Besides he has these new abilities now so maybe he'd be ok? As long as he got back to the city before sunset it could be safe.

Worst case scenario he would have to run back to the city. Jaune smirked as bit, with a better understanding of his new powers and with his goal set.

He put his shoes back on and kicked the ladder hatch down, he started to walk towards his front door when it opened.

"Oh hi Jaune where are you going?" asked his mother

"Oh I didn't tell you guys the good news did i? Alicia got a promotion and gave me some money she said she wanted me to follow my dreams so I'm going to look for a hunter to train me." he said and his mother stared at him.

"...I suppose that is good news then...just be careful, Jaune not all huntsmen are saints." he nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek before exiting the house. He ran through the streets for half an hour and stopped at the border of the city. Ahead of him was a dirt road surrounded by forest taking a deep breath he slowly began walking down the path.

"ok gotta be quick about this." he said to himself, he knew were the outposts were his dad had occasionally took him to a few outpost around the city. Mostly so that if he ever got lost along the Border of the city he could find a outpost and wait.

It took Jaune fifteen minutes to reach the first outpost. The outpost was just a glorified shack, it had a small kitchen and a sofa that could be used as a pull out bed.

It was in a clearing and was surrounded by a barbed wire fence connected to a small opened the gate and walked towards the outpost and knocked.

The door opened and jaune was greeted to a man with short black and gray hair. He also has a mustache and green eyes. He wears a dark blue overcoat with yellow linings, with a yellow-buttoned black undercoat, yellow dress shirt, a black necktie and brown fingerless gloves. He carried a knife in his hand and looked surprised to see A teenage boy in the middle of the woods alone.

"...Are you lost young man?"

"No i was hoping to find a huntsmen to train me." he said and the man sighed.

"Sorry boy but you won't find many willing to train you, not at your age." he motioned for Jaune to come inside. He walked over to the stove and turned started to boil some water. "You must be what 15 maybe 16 years old, and I see the muscles I have no doubt your strong for your age but even with the greatest teacher on remnant Which I am not. you'd be hard pressed to get into an Academy like Heaven. They're sticklers when it comes to mentor ships they only want the best and brightest."

"Oh" Jaune sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Look kid since you came all this way, and I like your guts for doing it. I'll give you some advice, you look strong enough, so there are two ways to enroll in two different schools Beacon and shade aren't like Heaven, or Atlas. They are always looking to recruit new Huntsmen in training, and in vacuo a lot of people can't afford to learn traditionally, some can't even read properly until they reach shade. Because of this they have a trial by fire, you can get in simply by fighting grimm and showing your combat abilities, and your education gets filled in. In Beacon they have a bit higher standards, you can enroll by taking an exam and fighting Grimm and bots. Sometimes they'll have you fight a Professor. All in all if you want to try to get into an Academy, those are your best chances."

"But...i dont know how to fi-" Jaune felt a tingle in the back of his neck and he Instantly brought his hand up catching the Black haired man's fist before it could collide with his face.

"...Your right, you don't know how to fight traditionally, but you have the reflexes and the strength, that was an aura infused punch i just throwed at you. that on average travels at a speed of 95mph it carried enough force to launch you off the couch and through the wall. You just stopped it with ease with one hand. Without aura." he said Jaune stared at his fist and the man pulled back. "Kid don't waste any money on A huntsmen, learn some basic martial arts, or fight grimm out here on your own they aren't that strong near the border of the city. Use whatever money you have to build yourself a weapon and some armour. Beacon normally has their exams in the Spring, Vacuo in the fall. You need to be at least 17 to take either exam no its ands or butts."

"T-thank you. Oh I'm Jaune Arc by the way." he held out his hand the black hair dryer man smirked a bit and shook Jaunes hand.

"Doctor Watts at your service."

After that Jaune stood up and left the outpost leaving at Black haired man at the outpost.

'...That kid might be a problem down the line...i should have just killed the Arc child. Yet here I am giving him life advice.' He sighed and pulled out a beer. ' Oh well, I suppose i was a bit soft today, still though. I feel as though I've just created a great nuisance.'

Watts poured he misled a cup of black coffe ...He had to admit it was refreshing to give advice to man such as Jaune willingly. Hmm perhaps with fate will as it he will be able to meet the he's matured into a huntsmen and Recruit him. "

 **Back with Jaune.**

'Weapons and armour ok. Ok I can do this, let's see. I should probably make gear to enhance my current abilities. I have bone fangs on my wrist and webbing. The webs aren't that strong though it can barely carry my wait from what I can tell so maybe I can make something to strengthen my webbing it would also help with my cover with my family. As for armour.' Jaune walked over to a tree and tried to walk up it only for his foot to skidded off that bark and slammed his face into the tree.

"Yeah thinner Footwear." he groaned gripping his bleeding nose.

He would need to make his Armour as light as possible, but strong...He should head down to the cities library and look up different kinds of armour and look around for gear and parts. He Had some idea of what he could make but would need a lot of different parts that probably weren't cheap.

Jaune quickly ran through the woods, once he etched the city he didn't stop until he reached the library.

Once there he Quickly looked over different Books and Websites looking into thin yet strong material to wear on his feet. He found different types but the most outstanding one was Dust cotton. This stuff was infused with earth dust, making it rock hard yet thin as paper. But to his surprise it wasn't very expensive now as for his Web shooter. That was trickier.

He spent the next two weeks researching and drawing designs for his Web shooter. He needed to strengthen the webbing while also adding distance and speed.

It had to be small and easy to manage and cheap.

Luckily he made a design that would work it was basically a Vambrace, made out of Aluminum and steel with a cartridge to hold pellets of pressurized air to propelled his Webbing through a small barrel designed to wind and tie his Web into a strong rope, net or even a glob of webb. The vambrace also had a large enough gap so his fangs could extend to its full length with that was taken care of he began to start working on his outfit. (In all it costed him 600 lien just to buy the parts.)

He bought the material(Which only cost 150 lien) and used his mother sewing machine to make a red jump suit and a mask for cold weather and to shade his eyes.

Within those two weeks Jaune got into a bit of trouble. He may have, sorta, probably pissed of the white fang.

But it wasn't his fault!... here's what happened.

 **One week ago.**

Jaune was taking a jog in his new gear, the vambraces were light and the suit itself was thin, warm, strong and flexible. He was just testing to see how he moved in it tonight.

He was jogging past the docks when he noticed a group of White fang soldiers dragging a security Guard into a container.

'...well that can't be good.' He thought as he quickly ran over to a contained and crawled on top of it. He stayed crouched and looked over to see seven white fang members as they carried crates full of dust onto a pickup truck. He didn't get the chance to chose what to do next though when one of the White fang grunts saw him. He held up his rifle at Jaune.

'shit.' He cursed mentally at his luck while jumping to his feet and running down the shipping container avoiding a series of gunshots.

'Can I swing from a web yet! Oh god I hope I can!' He thought as he jumped off the container. He shot a Web at one of the crates and swung in a low Arc into a white fang grunt on the ground. Jaune shot a net at another white fang members trapping him before he dove behind a fork lift.

He took a deep breath as the forklift was pelted with bullets.

'ok this was not what I had in mind for a test run dammit!'

He felt a sharp tingle in the back of his neck and dived away from the forklift just in time to avoid being caught in an explosion.

"really a rocket launcher?" he asked with slumped shoulders, a large white fang members was holding a Rocket launcher over his shoulder.

Jaune Quickly ducked as the rocket flew past his head. He caught the rocket with a strand of his Web and swung the rocket back towards the white fang Memeber.

Jaune winced when he saw the Man get blown into a shipping container. But sighed In relief when he noticed a Blue flash dance across his chest.

"My bad man." he apologized before he shot apologized Web at a light post and swung in top of a warehouse he shot one of the White fang members in the leg and pulled him up the side of the building tieing him there.

Jaune looked down at the remaining White fang members, he could hear the police sirens in the distance. The white fang members took a glance at Jaune before they rushed to the pick up truck and drove out of the Docks.

Jaune ran along the warehouse roof and jumped off shooting another rope from his wrist to swing himself into an alley. Once inside he crawled up the wall and watched the police capture the white fang members

"...ok so test run turned out pretty good." he said and was about to start making his way back home when he felt that tingle again.

He quickly ducked and swept his legs back at whoever just attacked him. He flipped back in time to avoid some kind d of extending Spike. Jaune looked up to see a girl his age wearing a white .wotj two small horns with black skin and hair carrying a ...gun whip?

"is that a gun whip? That makes no sense! " He shouted before he rolled out of the way from another flick of her whip. Jaune didn't want to take his chances with this one he only fought the white fang guys down there because they started shooting at him. Besides this one seemed way more dangerous then the grunts. "Look I kinda have a thing, can we maybe do this again another time?"

He back flipped of of another long arching lick from her whip before he shot two globs of webbs at her face. The masked Assasin batted the Webb balls away and was about to attack Jaune only to see him swing down the city block and into an alley.

 **Flash back over.**

And that was how he pissed off the white fang. It was also how he became a Urban legend. He smirked a bit as he read the papers.

 _ **" Terrorists plot foiled by A Spider-Man?"**_

Well this might complicate things a bit. But hey, it could be a lot worse. It was a much harder test run then he intended but he moved naturally without any restrictions and his gear worked. Not to mention he stopped a terrorist organization from doing oum knows what with that dust. All in all it wasn't a terrible night.

Now...should be add more details to his suit? He sat on his bed with a sketch pad in hand and started to draw a better design for his red suit. He looked over at the news paper and a small Grimm appeared on his face.

"...Spider-Man huh." He drew a Spider over the suit on the sketch pad. "...I kinda like the sound of that."

 **hello hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave me a review of you did, now first im going to clear something up right now before I get bombarded with this question.**

 **No I do not have a Beta, yes I know I need one, I'm aware of my grammar and spelling short comings. Literally I can't see the mistakes points then out, and I've been sitting on this chapter for the last week reading and re-reading it.**

 **Now onto another thing, I've Watched the W.O.R segment on faunus. And I've heard and seen no mention of insect Faunus. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. Until then Jaune will be labeled as a Mutant.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed, and until next time.**

 **~later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	3. Chapter 3

School was a drag. Jaune had contemplated Taking a G.E.D and Graduating now, he had the grades, and it wasn't like he was achieving anything here.

But he promised his parents to finish school until he was ready to become a huntsmen.

Although he had a feeling what they really meant was. Keep going to school maybe you'll think of a better career.

He couldn't blame them for thinking like that they were huntsmen his dad still was, and he only saw him for a few days every few weeks sometimes he wouldn't see him for months.

Sometimes being a huntsmen didn't pay well, sometimes it paid a fortune. it depends on the mission and if there was anyone left to pay you after.

Unless you worked for companies, the government, academy's or in a organization like the Ultimates and other huntsmen firms, you were basically picking at scraps.

His dad stopped sugar coating the life of a huntsmen once he was 13. He knew what being a huntsmen meant, he'd be risking his life for People that might as quickly scorn him should he fail, and his life expectancy dropped dramatically. It didn't always pay well either.

"Watch it Arc!" Jaune was shoved as a tall blond haired guy in a sports jersey moved passed him like he owned that hallway.

Of course that also meant protecting Testosterone filled pricks like Flash on a daily basis.

Jaune only rolled his eyes before he made his way to his next class...luckily he had daisy for most of his classes, the two of them often goofed off in class together the teachers didn't mind much since the two of them always Aced all the test and had straight A's.

He walked over into class and saw Daisy in their usual spot, back corner by the window and outlet. She waves him over and he made his way over to her.

"Sup coffee girl" he joked and sat next to her. Daisy only rolled her eyes and punched his arm lightly.

"Dang Jaune i actually feel some muscle now, how's training going? Did you manage to find a teacher?"

"Nah I've just been training on my own, but a huntsmen gave me some good advice, I bought some gear taking some basic martial arts classes, and just training like crazy." he said he left out the fact that He was involved in the whole Spider-man terrorist event by the docks

"ah I see….no one would train you huh?" she smirked at him and he Rolled His eyes.

"Yeah Yeah….it doesn't matter though, in Beacon has their entrance exams in the springl. I don't need a teacher or a combat school if I Ace the exam." the bell rang and their teacher began his lesson. Jaune paid half attention to the lesson but eventually he got bored and started playing Bullshit with Daisy.

"Bulshit." he said and daisy groaned.

"How do you keep doing that?" she tossed her cards into the discard pile and Jaune chuckled.

"I can see your cards in the window's reflection." he said and daisy Slapped her palm into face

"Im an idiot."

"Don't expect me to deny that." He tilted his way to avoid a eraser she threw at him.

"Don't be an Ass." she crossed her arms and Jaune chuckled.

Normally he was a complete idiot when it came to talking to girls he tripped over his words and feet and he often relied on the advice his dad gave him….yeah not the best love advice. But him and Daisy have been friends since Elementary school, he just didn't feel nervous when he talked to her.

"So You hear about this spider-man?" she asked and jaune cocked an eyebrow. But secretly he was very nervous, Being a huntsmen A-OK but Being a Vigilante was different, it Wasn't Technically illegal in most of the kingdoms but it was frowned upon and huntsmen didn't take too kindly to wannabe heroes stealing jobs for free. It's the main reason you Had to have either a huntsmen License or a learner's permit aka be a huntsmen in Training.

Not to mention you didn't have the same protection that huntsmen do. A vigilante or hero family was fair game. They didn't have any protection from the law, if you tried to harm a huntsmen family, then you'd have the entire huntsmen community raining holy hellfire on you.

But for guys that weren't in the system and that were "outsiders" well you're pretty much on your own.

Wait...shit he just became a Superhero didn't he?

"Spider-man? Wouldn't he be a faunus?" he tried to cover his tracks make it seem like he absolutely has nothing to do with spider man. If the police thought he was a Faunus they wouldn't bother looking for Human high school boy Jaune Arc.

"No there are no documented cases of Spider Faunus. It's one of the few animals That a Faunus can't have in their DNA. There are other Arachnid type Faunus like scorpions but no spider Faunus has ever been born before." she said and Jaune shrugged. 'Dammit Daisy why do you have encyclopedia like knowledge on Faunus species!'

"So what, this guy is a new breed of faunus or something?" He gave her a nervouse smile and Daisy cocked her eyebrow.

"No here's what I think, I think he's one of these meta-humans aka mutants popping up all over remnant."

"Really meta-humans and mutants? Those are just Weird Internet rumors spread by the guys at the cct tower. Next your going to tell me the illuminati Controlled what we have for lunch."

"No Mutants are a thing, they have these genetic mutations that give them powers without aura. Most of them are physical or elemental some are even mental like Psychic abilities."

"Daisy I should record you so you can hear how crazy you sound."

"Whatever they are real."

"Daisy I have no doubt that all these meta-humans or mutans are just People with a weird semblance, telepathic communication can be a semblance. An experienced huntsmen can bench press 1 ton easy. And what the big guy supposedly made of rock in Mistral, he's probably wearing a lot of makeup and effects." Daisy threw up her hands.

"you are no fun sometimes." she whined and Jaune chuckled.

The bell rang and the two of them turned in their assignment before they made their way home. Jaune had walked her home every day since that guy threatened her.

He didn't mind though, they lived close by, Daisy's house was only a block away from his anyways. They were passing by his house when he felt that tingle again. But this time it felt different it came with a sickening cold feeling.

he froze and stared at his house.

"Jaune?" she asked and nudged him. "You forget something? "

"...something….something isn't right." he whispered and slowly walked towards his house.

"Daisy stay there." he quickly walked up to his front to door.

Jaune slowly opened his front door and what he saw would forever be burned onto his memory.

His mother was crying into the shoulder of a man with graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

He also saw what the man was holding in his hands.

His father's sword. Crocrea morse.

He felt his stomach drop when his mother looked up at him.

"...Mom….what's going on?" he didn't know why he bothered to ask….he already knew what must have happened.

"...J-Jaune *sniff* y-your father...he's dead."

'Remember Women love confidence son.'

"no...no no no. He...he can't be." he whispered.

'don't let her get you down son, she wasn't that pretty anyways.'

"What happened!"

' A man's strength doesn't come from his body, or his aura. It comes from his character.'

"i was on a mission with your Father, we were close to the city when a man attacked us then the grimm came...we fought hard but...he didn't make it."

' Jaune...I know I'm not home often. But if there's one thing you should always remember. It's that I love my family.'

He couldn't..

'so you want to be a huntsmen huh?'

His dad couldn't be.

'Well here's some advice...don't give me that look i give great advice!'

Jaune shook his head as tears threatened to fall. He backed away before he bolted out of the house.

"Jaune!" cried daisy as she tried to run after him, but he was already down the block and he was out of sight. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't know what he was doing. He… He just needed to do something anything!

He kept running not stopping for anything and before he even realised it. He was back at the outpost.

Just in time...to see Doctor Watts toss a knife into the shrubs.

His father's knife. And at that moment, Jaune learned the true meaning of rage. It was when you were so angry, that you couldn't think straight but at the same time you were completely calm. And everything in your body was screaming at you to do one thing.

"...Murderer." he whispered clenching his fist tightly.

The well dressed man turned around and saw Jaune standing there.

"Ah Jaune what a present surprise. Are you training hard?" asked the Doctor and Jaune growled.

"Murderer." he said again louder,

"Excuse me?"

"MURDERER!" he snarled and lunged at Watts the doctor measly leaned out of the way only for his hands to be caught by two strands of webbs.

Jaune Growled and yanked the Doctor towards him and gripped his face. Jaune jumped up a bit and slammed the doctor's skull into the ground repeatedly before he was punched in the gut repeatedly.

"Murdered! why did you do it!" he yelled he was so high off anger and adrenaline that the doctors punches were doing nothing to the enraged teenager. Jaune brought his left arm up and his fang came out. He Brought it down at the man's neck only for the doctor to grab his arm stopping him

Jaune winced when Watts got his wit's back and kicked Jaune off. That was a big mistake.

"Argh!" Watts screamed and he gripped his bleeding face. "What did you do to me boy!"

Jaune sat up slowly. And looked at the man's face, It looked liked someone ripped the doctors skin off leaving a bleeding red hand print over half his face.

"...That's only the start of your troubles Murderer." he tried to stand up but a Spike of pain ran through his torso.

"No i believe it is the end." the doctor walked over to Jaune downed form and pulled out a magnum pistol. "So much wasted potential."

Jaune's eyes widened, here he was.

15 years old,possibly a mutant, Vigilante who just found out his dad was murdered, found the murderer, and now he was staring down the barrel of a magnum pistol.

'You know if I make it our of this I really need to question my life choices.'

"not this time!" Watts Jumped out of the way as a large sword sailed passed him.

Jaune sat up in time to see Qrow stand between him and the Doctor. Watts didn't like his odds the Arc child had gotten some good hits on him and he didn't dare face Qrow head on like this. The doctor ran into the woods leaving the blond boy and drunk Crow alone.

"...you were stupid Kid. Your mom is worried, and your girlfriend stayed behind to calm your younger sisters down. Go. Home." Qrow ordered and Jaune gritted his teeth and stood up on shaky legs.

"No he killed my Father! I can't just look the other -"

"And what get yourself killed! Go home, you got a few lucky licks In but leave this to the big leagues." Jaune leaned against the outpost wall. He looked at Qrow and narrowed his eyes.

" well..Go get him for me then I'll rest here...but you get that bastard."

"With pleasure." Qrow chased After the doctor and Jaune slumped against the wall.

"...yeah that could have gone better." he groaned and gripped his side. He took a look at his hand and winced. There was skin on his hands.

It wasn't his.

"...Note to self, don't give anyone high fives." he smiled a bit, that huntsmen was going to take that guy down, and he had gotten a few good hits in...but he could have died.

He leaned against the wall and shuffled inside, he never felt more exhausted, or defeated for that matter. Ever.

This wasn't some school yard fight, he could have died. He would have had it not been for...whoever that was just now.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

He must have passed out because when he opened his eyes again he was back in his house on the couch. Daisy was sitting next to the couch on a dining room chair with a blanket over her shoulders asleep.

He grimaced and tried to sit up, his entire body felt sore. Like he just pushed every part of him past its limits and then some.

It took him a painful minute to sit up.

Once he was sat up….well now what?

What happened to watts? Why did he kill his dad?

….why did he still feel so empty.

"...im such an idiot." he rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Dont expect me to argue with you." Daisy said with a soft expression. She gave Jaune a worried look and he sighed. "Jaune...are you ok?"

"...No." he whispered and hanged his head down.

"...you want to talk about it?"

".N-No." he began to shake a little.

"come here."

She sat next to Jaune and carefully brought him into a hug.

Jaune didn't say anything, for the rest of the night. He just cried into her shoulder. Daisy just let him cry, and she cried with him.

When the sun rose, Jaune stood up, he felt...anxious.

He felt like he had to do Something. He was about to head upstairs when daisy grabbed his arm.

"Don't go running away again please. You have no idea deal how worried we all were."

" Im sorry Daisy. I didn't mean to….I'd just had to do Something. My dad...i...i didn't what he always told me to do. I ran towards an outpost. And I found his murderer."

"...I never felt so angry before in my life. It was terrifying. I attacked him, I fought I punched I took a chunk of his face off….I nearly died."

" I know what I did was stupid, I know I messed up, I nearly died, I don't even know if they got him, or if he got away, I just… i don't know what to do."

" ...if wish I knew how to help you Jaune, I'm not great at cheering people up...the best I can do is be here for you."

"...Thank you."

Jaune put on a clean shirt and opened his parents door. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. His mother Stirred awake and looked at him.

He only looked down waiting for her to yell at him.

"Im so glad you're ok!"

Jaune sighed and hugged his mother. Things were going to get harder for them now that dad was gone.

"...im sorry i...i didn't mean to...i wasn't looking for that man." he apologized

" i know, Qrow told me everything…. that man he got away." she said and jaunes blood turned cold.

"...I swear, on the Arc family name. One day I will find him and when that day comes. I'm going to tear off that damn mustache." he swore and in the next instant his mother slapped him across the face.

"No, you won't do any such thing! I can't lose you to Jaune please. I'm begging you go to college, get a nice job live a long and happy life. Start dating a nice quirky girl and settle down."

Jaune stayed silent for a moment. He could hear it. She was afraid of losing him. She was afraid of losing someone she loved again.

"...Im sorry. But i won't. It's been my dream since I was a kid. I've never wanted to be anything else. And I...mom I want to help people."

"Than become a cop."

" So I can do what? End up under the command of a dirty chief of police. Try arresting a huntsmen. Or go around giving parking tickets on a bicycle."

"It's still far safer than being a huntsmen you don't even have a unlocked aura. And I don't know who your training with but it won't be enough."

" Mom, I don't want to argue with you."

"Why are you so dead set on being a hero!"

"BECAUSE SOMEONE HAS TO BE!" he yelled and his mother stepped back.

"Every single day, I see people afraid, the police are useless, the faunus are being discriminated, gangs terrorize entire sections of the city, the white fang has slowly been moving in, the grimm have been getting stronger and more numerous. People are afraid. Most of them don't have the strength or courage to try to change anything. So excuse me for wanting to do something about it, excuse me for wanting to step up and help people, excuse me for wanting to fight back the grimm, excuse me for wanting to make a difference and do SOMETHING WITH MY LIFE. I don't want to be a scientist or engineer I don't want to own a business, I don't want to be a musician. I want to be Jaune Arc A huntsmen, a hero. Like Dad was." he said tears falling down his face.

His mother wind her eyes placed a hand on her some chest.

"...Fine then, but im only doing this so you are better protected...i still don't approve of you being a huntsmen. " she said before she closed her eyes and sighed.

" For it is in...For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

Jaune and his other began to glow and for a second he felt nothing until he was flooded with this warm feeling.

He glowed for a solid minute before his mother fell onto the bed.

"Mom!"

"Im fine, Im just….out of practice and you had a...large amount of aura...just like your father."

" Do you need some water?" he asked and his mother smiled

"No ill be fine once I rest a bit."

"...Thank you."

"Oh don't thank me yet mister, I have conditions." she smirked. "Rule number 1: you aren't dropping out of school your only allowed to do so if you are accepted into an Academy. Rule number 2: your grades cannot be affect by your training. Rule number 3: you will be getting a job, I don't care were but so long as it doesn't interfere with your school work I don't mind I can't keep things afloat on my own, I need help. Rule number 4: you will not train by the border at night. And my final rule is this.

DO NOT GO AFTER THAT MAN, UNTIL YOU ARE A HUNTSMEN." she made her demands and Jaune nodded.

"i swear to uphold these rules." he smiled at his mother. Before his smile dropped. "...what now?"

His mother sighed.

"...Now we plan the funeral. And go over his will." she said

 **hello everyone, or finished this chapter so soon because I am sick. And there was nothing good to watch.**

 **I got bored and started writing most of the day.**

 **Anyways i wanna thank everyone that called me out on my mistakes, I forgot about Tyrian for a minute there. Also I didn't know spiders weren't insects I know I probably learned it in elementary but I must have forgotten it.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed it leave a review to let me know what you think, if you have any advice, comments,concerns or if you have a idea. Feel free to give me some feedback. And if you've got a question ill answer them in a author note or via PM.**

 **Until next time**

 **~later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	4. Chapter 4

A blond boy was sitting with his knees to is chest on the stairs of his house.

" Those kids are picking on you again aren't they."

"..."

" You know...i used to get picked on all the time." Jaune didn't look up but he new his father was sitting next to him. " I wasn't the strongest guy around, and I got on people's nerves sometimes...when I started training. Eventually I got strong. Stronger than anyone on my block. Stronger than most men ever get."

Jaune wiped his eyes.

"And you know what happened? I Stood up for myself. But I went too far, the other kids that picked on me, they weren't as strong as me, they didn't have the same protection… i accidentally crippled a boy, his name was Damien big kid with a really big ego...he didn't deserve what I did to him."

"...I wasn't punished for it... And I hated that. This was back when huntsmen were in large demand I was a huntsmen in Training so I was entitled to certain...immunities. That day I learned a very valuable lesson. Just because you have the strength to Hurt someone. Does not give you the right to. With any kind of power there must come a stronger sense of responsibility. You stood up for yourself today, and that's not a bad thing, but remember you can be the better man. Those kids will always be kids if they continue to act like this. But one day, you're going to become a man Jaune, and it's up to you to decide what kind of man you want to be." in an instant Jaune was hugging his father. He was back in his 15 years old body.

"...i miss you so much."

"I know and I would like it if _**YOU WOULD NOT FALL ASLEEP IN MY CLASS MISTER ARC!"**_

Jaune Jerked awake and slammed his fist into his desk obliterating it into splinters.

"Ahhh!...im..im sorry about that. " Jaune apologized and looked down at the destroyed desk. That was proof of what his father meant.

'...with great power, comes great responsibility.'

"Mister Arc i realise this is a difficult time for you so I shall let this slide just once." said his Physic teacher. Jaune took a deep breath and collected himself. Before he looked around at the concerned and amused faces of his classmates.

"I'll uh...I'll pay for a new desk i just...would it be alright if I got some air sir?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Go, take your time son."

"Thanks." he stood up brushing off the chipped pieces of wood and Old gum and walked out of the class. He made his way towards the roof and sat next to the door.

The afternoon sun was shining down on him and he breathed in the fresh air.

It was a nice day, the weather was nice, not too hot not too warm, on days like these, His father would get everyone together and they'd go on a picnic at Night view park.

They would spend the day there, barbecue, bonfire in the evening. They'd invite friends, and laugh and talk… but now.

he wasn't sure how he felt about days like this anymore.

It's been a week since his father died. A week since he was almost killed, a week since he had to step up and be the man of the house. His Sisters the little ones they still couldn't completely understand. They had the funeral yesterday afternoon, Many Huntsmen His Father Had Worked With Showed Up With Their Families To Pay Their respects, Even His Grandmother Came And She And His Dad Had A Major Falling Out That Never Truly recovered.

Jaune was able to hear more about his father from the huntsman that worked with him last Qrow. Qrow had Brought over an order Huntsmen named Taiyang and he had brought his two daughters with him. Ruby and Yang. They were nice, but a funeral wasn't exactly the best place to make friends. Still ruby had talked about her mother and yang tried to cheer him up with some really bad puns. They were good people.

The truly hard thing though was explained to his sisters. He had to explain to his 6, his 8 and his 7 year old sisters why dad wasn't coming home. He had to explain to them that he was gone!

He took a few minutes to calm down. He needed to calm down. That...that dream was...too much, too soon.

It took him a few minutes but once he was calm again he walked back to class. When he was back in class he could properly see through damage he caused to his desk. It was destroyed leaving only splinters and small chunks.

Jaune scratched the back of his head.

'yeah that's going to cost me.'

Jaune say back in his seat and tried to at least pretend to pay attention.

Once class was over Jaune went over to his locker to grab his lunch. And to as expected there were the bullies waiting for him.

' _ **You can be the better man.'**_

Jaune sighed and opened his locker. The guys tried to push him around but yeah stood his ground. He didn't once raise his hands to fight he simply planted his feet grabbed his stuff and walked away. Leaving behind some stumped Guys as they tried to figure out how they couldn't push him around. When they couldn't push him around they tried to egg him on to fight.

He ignored them though.

" Look at him, daddy goes and died an-" Jaune grabbed the large boys throat and lifted him off the ground with ease.

All at once the entire hall froze.

"...Don't you dare insult my father like that again." Jaune released the boy and walked away. The students that had crowded around them parted to let him pass.

Jaune felt that tingle in to back of his neck and he turned around and caught a punch the boy threw at him.

"Cowardly." Jaune commented and squeezes the boys wrist causing him to groan. "Weak."

Jaune twisted his wrist forcing him to kneel.

" And pathetic. Next time look me in the eye when you try to attack me."

"Argh Argh ok ok I'm sorry!" cried the boy and jaune grunted and let go of his wrist. His anger was telling him to hurt him...but his morals were telling him to just let it go.

Jaune took a deep breath to calm down and let the boy go.

He looked around at the faces of his classmates, many of whom had their scrolls out to record this. He only

shook his head and walked down the hall. He needed to go find a job, something he could do part time something to distract him and help pay the bills. His father's life insurance covered the house payment And would help keep things afloat for a while but it would only lyrics keep them afloat for a year and that's if no accidents or sudden incidents occur.

As for his will well Jaune had received a unfinished motorcycle. It was going to be his graduation present. Along with the bike was 10 thousand lien and If Jaune choose to. Crocrea Morse. It was his to do with as he pleased. Sell it, use it, forge it into a new weapon.

Jaune was brought out of his internal debate when Daisy caught up to him.

"Hey Jaune you ok?" she asked and Jaune gave her a weak smile.

"Well I'm not great but, I'm ok." he sighed as they walked down the street. " its just ...you know Drama."

Daisy nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jaune, I miss your dad too. He was a Amazing person, and if you want to talk call me. Or come over. I'm all ears." she offered and Jaune nodded.

"Yeah thanks Daisy… that goes both way you know. If something is bugging you, you can tell me."

The two of them walked home together, Jaune only stayed to drop off his bag and change into some Proper clothes for an interview just a black and red dress shirt and jeans. After that he got on on a bus and went down town. There were a few places that were hiring the one that was paying the most was a job at the Bugle they needed a tech guy to input stories and manage their website.

Jaune was pretty tech-savvy so maybe he'd be able to convince them to hire him. It would pay 19 lien an hour, and he'd be one of team first to get the news.

Jaune decided to just go see if the Daily Bugle was still hiring, he did however have his doubts that they would higher a 15 years old kid like him. And if they did they probably wouldn't pay him 19 lien an hour.

Still it couldn't hurt to apply. The Bugle was large 20 story building that was home to the paper, television and other news media.

He walked inside and waited for the receptionist to finish her phone call.

"Hello My name is Jaune Arc, I'm Here for the Web designer interview." he Introduced himself politley.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked and jaune shook his head. "One moment then.*presses button on her desk.* Mister Jameson there's a younger man down here For the Web designer interview."

" _Does he have an appointment?'_

"No sir."

" _...send him up I've got some free time."_

"Mister Jameson will see you, head up to the 18th floor, and his office is in the back right you can't miss it." Jaune smiled and looked at her name tag

"Thanks you Catherine." he walked over to the elevator and waited a few moments until he reached the correct floor. The minute he opened the door he was met with a busy room filled with People working on computers, writing, talking shouting and papers being passed around in a chaotic order.

He walked through the Newsroom and knocked on Jameson door.

"Come in."

Jaune walked in and stood In Front his desk. Jameson was a tall middle aged man with a toothbrush mustache and and a large cigar in his mouth. Jaune couldn't help but think he looked like a stereotypical reporter.

"Hello there Sir my name is Jaune Arc, I'm Here for the interview as the Web designer for your website." he Introduced himself and the man put out his cigar in a ashtray.

"Aren't you a bit young to be looking for a job kid? What are you 12?"

"Im 15 sir."

"...Alright I'll humor you. Why should we hire you a teenager, when we could hire a grown adult to do the Job?"

"I have a GPA of 4.0, and can upload information and create a more secure website within minutes." Jaune answered honestly looking the man in the eye. The man nodded writing something down on a note pad.

"Do you have prior work experience?"

" Only in my mother's candy shop."

"What was you Position?"

"I ran the counter."

"Why do you want this job? And how did you hear about it?"

" I want this job so I can help my mother out with the bills, I looked into the papers and saw you were hiring."

" Ok and what is your dream job kid, what do you want to do above everything else?"

"...I want to be a Huntsmen."

The man nodded

"Ok now tell me about yourself a little, what makes Jaune Arc so special?"

" Well I'm a hard worker, I don't have many friends but I have a few very close ones, I train on my own in my free time and I like to read, and play Guitar."

"How many Chocolates can you fit in this room?"

Ok that came out of nowhere but Jaune didn't let the question faze him and he quickly did a quick math equation.

" if we are talking an average chocolate bar then I would say we can easing fit 5,000,000 bars in her if we stalk them neatly on top of each other."

"Heh Ok let's put you to the real test kid." he stood up and lead Jaune to a computer.

"Try and create a website for us and input this information as written." he handed Jaune a Stack of papers. "The Last guy did it in 20 minutes."

Jaune nodded and sat down Infront of the computer, he began by creating a basic website then he created multiple firewalls, next he add different functions for sports, weather, local, and international news, and finally entertainment. Finally he added in the news stories and organized them into the sections. He made the website professional yet easy to use and even made it mobile accessible to scrolls.

He did all of this, within 9 minutes.

"Mister Jameson I've finished." he said opening the door and bit.

"Finished? It's only been 9 minutes." he stood up and followed Jaune to the Cubicle.

" Look for yourself. I've made the website easy to use yet maintained a professional look, I also added sections and made it mobile compatible and I created several firewall layers to protect it from hackers." he stated and Jameson went through the website and hummed.

"Ok kid, I'm impressed and that's not an easy thing to do. Your hired, head down to the front desk and give them this paper, your going to need a picture I.D for your work I.D and have a social security number and since your a minor you need parent permission."

Jaune nodded and called his mother on his scroll on his way down.

"Hey mom I just got a job at the Bugle, yes we're going to work out the hours, I need you approval since I'm still a minor." his mother was ecstatic at the news, for more than one reason he was sure. Once he took his picture and got his mother to approve the job officially he was able to work out some hours, he would work for three hours after school, inputting information into the website and maintaining it and he would work for 4-5 hours on Friday nights, and 6 hours every Saturday. He needed to have his I.D to enter the Newsroom and was required to at least wear a button up shirt and a tie.

After leaving the Bugle with the new Job, he...wasn't sure what to do. Lately he was working on his suit, running around the town, teaching himself how to use a sword. And Getting a better handle on his abilites.

He even went out and fought a few Beawolfs in the woods. It was kinda tricky at first but he got got the hang of killing he creatures.

But he just wants sure what to do. He knew that he was just trying to stay occupied, and avoid thinking about his father.

He couldn't afford to look weak right now, not when his younger sisters were looking to him for comfort and strength. He spent a lot of time with them recently taking them to school, talking with them.

It was hard for them especially. But his mom also was there for the girls and so was his older sisters. She would let him run off to train and get stronger.

He felt a little guilty for doing it though.

Jaune climbed into his room and sighed sitting down on his bed.

He pulled his suit out from under his bed and looked at the time. He had gotten something to eat earlier.

Jaune put on the skin tight suit and held the mask in his hand.

"...This is probably a really bad idea." he put on his mask and crawled out his window.

He jumped over to the next roof with ease and ran along the urban rooftops easily until he got to the section of the city with larger buildings and he began to swing through the air.

"Alright Scumbags of nightingale! Look out cause here comes spider man!"

 **and here's the next chapter, this was really fun to write. And to answer a question I got, only a few spider characters will showing up, be using villains of remnant and the occasional super villain . may be add a few supporting characters like J. Jamerson.**

 **As for the pairing it is undecided. But it's something I am currently debating with my fellow nerdy friends.**

 **Anyways as always I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and let me know what you think.**

 **Until next time.**

 **~later days**

 **-Wiseotaku.**


	5. Chapter 5

why did I ever choose to put on this mask?'

Jaune flipped over a crate and tossed two Web balls at the Guns of two gang members jamming them. He ran behind a truck avoiding another hail of bullets. He was Wearing his Spider-Man suit.

'I could have been a normal guy, with with a part time job, training in my free time.'

"Oh my God am I on the set of godfather? I loved that movie." he yelled kicking a crate down the warehouse into a goon.

"I mean seriously Tommy guns and fedoras?" Jaune disarmed the Gang members with his webs and kicked them both in the head performing a perfect split.

'But instead I've chosen to become a superhero, fighting crime at night and protecting people.'

Jaune Shot a web at a crate and swing it into the lady goon knocking him into his ass. Jaune immediately belted the ban with multiple nets of wed to keep him there.

Jaune tied up the rest of the gang members and hanged them from the roof. He hung upside gripping his Web.

"You've been no good dirty criminals see, so the coppers gone lock you up see." Jaune mocked imitating gangster from movies.

"Fuck you freak!" Jaune webbed the man's mouth shut. "mmm mmmghfo*

"You sir are uncivilized!" Jaune tapped the man's cheek and swung out a window. Jaune tilted his head and smiled when he heard police sirens.

'Ahh nothing like pissing off the mob to kick off the weekend.'Jaune thought while swinging through the air.

It's been a month since Jaune Began to really take to the role as a vigilante. During that time Jaune has created a real Urban legend.

The Spider-man. He stalked the back alleys and warehouses in the night, he's saved a lot of people from getting murdered, raped, and robbed.

Fighting crime was good practice for Jaune, and he did it while maintaining the illusion of being a urban legend. No one had a clear picture of him or video. And his Webbing only lasted 2 hrs before it dissolved. And he often left the criminals either terrified or extremely pissed off.

Jaune swung down and landed in front of a hotdogs vendor.

"Sup man can I get a hot dog, extra ketchup?" he asked and the vendor stared at Jaune for a sec before he shrugged and gave Jaune a hot dog. Jaune paid him and swung his way down the block. He landed on top of a apartment complex and pulled up his mask so he could eat but keep the his top half of his face Covered.

Jaune took a few bites out of his hotdog and looked over the busy streets. He couldn't help but smile. The views he was able to get up this high were sometimes amazing. It made him really appreciate the city he lived in, even if it wasn't the best in the world it was his home.

Jaune finished his hot dog and pulled down his mask.

"So your the infamous Spider-man?" Jaune turned around to see a familiar figure.

This time he was able to get a better look at the white fang agent. She was a little shorter then him and had a strange skin tone that changed from black to a pale peach color. She had brown hair tied into a ponytail and her ma's had two came along horns. She had her gun holstered to her hip and she walked closer to him before she stopped a few feet Infront of him.

Jaune looked around looking for any other white fang members.

"infamous? Me? Nah I'm Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-man." Jaune shrugged and crumpled up his hotdog wrapper.

The girl sighed.

"Look it's obvious you're some kind of faunus, your reflexes are to animalistic." she said and jaune stepped back dramatically. " And too Natural to be a humans."

"Oh god have you been stalking me?" he accused only for the girl to scoffed.

"I watched the last gang you hit." she said and jaune nodded keeping his Gaurd up. He cursed under his breath. " Your Obviously untrained but I see raw potential in you spider man."

"and what would the white fang want with me."

The chameleon faunus reached behind her back and Jaune got ready to fight when she pulled out a standard grimm mask.

"Join us, brother our people need you." she said and Jaune stayed ready. " They need a hero."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm a hero not a terrorist." the girls skin turned a bright red and her hair turned bright yellow.

"We aren't terrorist!" she yelled and Jaune shook his head.

" Lady you need to take a good long look at the actions of the white fang. They don't want equality." he back up closer to the edge of the building. "All I've seen from the white fang is them trying to Divide people, good people."

He stopped on the edge of the roof.

" So your going to turn. You back on your race!" she shouted drawing her gun.

"Lady these are my people." he motioned to the streets below. "Human and faunus. I've given you my answer. Now are you going to accept that...or are you going to try and kill me to meet you own goals?"

The girl clicked her teeth and begrudgingly holstered her weapon.

" Don't interfere with white fang activities again traitor." her skin turned a black color and she stepped into the shadows. " We won't hesitate to Kill you next time you do."

"Can't be a traitor when I was never one of you." he stepped of the building and shot another building with his Web swinging down the street.

'...Camealon Faunus, looks around the same age, skin tone changed depending on her mood and choosing. Carried a gun whip that looked like it could be loaded with dust. And was able to follow me without me even noticing.' He groaned and checked the rooftops as he swung through the city streets. "...i should Keep an eye out for those Guys…"

'I probably shouldn't mess with them too much though. The last thing I need is an entire terrorist organization after my head.'

Jaune Landed on the side of a building and pressed his back against it. He still had some time before it got really late. So he would look around the city a bit more before returning home. Also to make sure that girl wasn't following him.

Jaune took a look at where he was he was in a run down district with old buildings. This wasn't exactly the best neighborhood but it stills wasn't the worst in the city.

He looked around and didn't see anyone out tonight. He checked his watch it was midnight now. He should just head home now. Jaune made sure to take the long way home slipping get through alleys and rooftops to make sure that anyone who was following him was gone.

The next day.

Jaune crouched down In his garage working on his Motorcycle. His father was almost done with it when he...died.

He only needed to install the breaks and headlight.

His father apparently got the frame and parts for a suzuki V-storm 650. From a friend who ran a factory in mistral at a really cheap price but it was unassembled.

His father could have just Bought a finished motorcycle but from what his mother told him.

' When Arcs give a gift like this. It's best if it's made from scratch.'

Jaune smiled at that. His Dad was always a bit eccentric but he truly did do everything for his family with so much love and Determination. Making sure we had the best that he could afford. And if he couldn't afford it he would make it.

Jaune put the lights in and stood up. Taking a step back to truly appreciate the gift his father couldn't finish. The riding position is upright and comfortable, and the functional, one-piece seat combines red-stitched leather-look sections and suede-look, slip-resistant surfaces, topped off by an embossed V-Strom logo. The seat height is a workable 32.8-inches and it's comfortable once onboard, with the large bulky hard . The aft pillion section of the seat provides both pegs and hand grips for a passenger. His father had added some personal touches to the bike such as adding a Nitro Booster and a holstered to store a weapon if he wanted to. The frame was white with blue highlights with the Arc symbol on the side in Blue flame design.

Jaune smiled and picked up the keys from the workbench. Time to take it for a spin.

Jaune mounted the bike and and started it up. He smirked as the engine hummed to life. He opened the garage. "Hey mom bikes done...im going to take it for a spin." he shouted as he gripped the handlebars and drove out of the garage and down the street.

He leaned forward and rode downtown to work. He brought his bike to a graceful halt parking it Infront of the Daily Bugle.

He honestly loved his job it was easy paid well and he got some life experience from it. He sat down at his Cubicle and began to insert the stories given to him. He noticed that towards the back page there was a story on a urban legend showing its face in Nightingale.

He smirked as he input the story and uploaded a rough sketch of the supposed spider. It was Actually pretty good in his opinion but the eyes were a bit too big.

He looked at who you credit for such a flattering pic.

Gwen Stacy.

Huh...that name sounded familiar for some reason.

He shrugged and credited her for the pic. Before moving onto the next story. Apparently there was a dust accident in the schnee mines north of the city. And several faunus workers had Gone missing in the accident. And are presumed to be dead.

The police were filling a wanted sign to be on the lookout for a man that escaped from prison recently.

Flint Marko.

Wanted for Grand theft auto, Murder, Several Bank robberies, and Attempting to steal an Entire shipment of Dust from the schnee dust company.

Is considered extremely dangerous and has a unlocked aura if seen contact the police or your nearest huntsmen agency.

This guy was someone for him to look out for when he was out at night.

He finished updating the website and checked the security to be sure no 12 year old kids hacked into it.

Everything looked secured and fine. So he decided to add some more security just to be safe.

"Arc! We've got a story I need you to put in the website Pronto!" Jaune looked up to see one of the Bugles senior editors rush towards him. He was a tall man with short black hair that was slowly fading gray and dark Brown eyes.

"What can I do for you mister Gray?"

"Hehe just call me Gray kid. Anyways we've got some breaking news so I need you to update this and make it front page."

Jaune looked at the front page and raised an eyebrow.

"Nightingale Home to the Fantastic four?...uh Gray who is the fantastic four?" he asked

"Ah this is still relatively new so I don't blame you for not knowing basically they were originally called the future foundation. Lead by a group of Huntsmen Reed Richards, Susan Storm and Benjamin Grimm. They were taking an intern Johnny storm on a mission since he's a huntsmen in Training. "

"They can do that?" he asked and Gray nodded.

"Yeah most huntsmen firms are allowed to take interns from the academies and training schools to get one on one tutoring and experience. Anyways basically when they went up to Mistral there was an accident in a dust mind and as they used their respective semblance the dust kinda. Enhanced them and made them physical and more permanent without the need to use aura."

Jaune was silent for a moment and stared at mister Gray with a raised eyebrow.

"...Mister Gray I don't mean this to be rude but how much coffee have you had today?"

"Just input the story kid. I know it sounds insane but it happened."

Jaune looked over the story and inputted the story anyways. Which took him half an hour considering the fact that Mister Gray decided to put entire backgrounds of information on The core members. Reed Richards has a genius level I.Q and has several doctorates and master degrees and is a certified huntsmen and he's only 28 years old. And has a I.Q of 170.

Susan Storm certified huntress with several years of experience, I.Q 150. 27 years old.

Johnny Storm age 15 Average grade and enrolled in Knight Watch combat academy. Has been known to intern with the future foundation.

Benjamin Grimm, Certified Huntsmen Graduated top of his class and is Famous for his Unique semblance to temporarily transform a large of his body into solid Rock.

"Geezer talk about you Comic book superheroes coming to life." he said the article went on about the mission with telling anything about what actually happened and how they were setting up their headquarters here in Nightingale in the Baxter building.

"...Ok I came into work today thinking article that most I'd get asked to input a add for dog food. I was not expecting this."

'then again I'm not one to talk at least these guys are actual Huntsmen and huntsmen in training. I'm just a guy that got bit by a spider. And I swing around the city in tights.'

Jaune took a short break and sat in the break room drinking some coffee. When he got a text message.

-your father was a good man and ill be in town for the next few weeks,if you want some pointers meet me by outpost indigo by the south city border.

Well that was ominous. He didn't recognize the number and he was quite sure who would offer him any "pointers". For all he knew it could be a trap white fang or Doctor Watts. But the possibility at getting even a little legitimate training .good to just pass up.

Besides what was the worst that could happen?

 **and here's the next chapter.** **Now before I continue want your opinion on something should I refer to Jaune as Spiderman when he's wearing the suit? Or should I just refer to him as Jaune.**

 **So I know people are going to yell at me for Inputting the fantastic four and Gwen Stacy. But trust me on this, I won't be including the i tell or any aliens to remnant ill only add villains and hero's that could be explained by the rules of remnant. I.e dust accident, genetic mutations in Faunus and humans and out of control semblance.**

 **That's my rule so God like and alien being a will not be making any appearances.**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed and leave a review to let me know your thoughts.**

 **Until next time.**

 **~ later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	6. Chapter 6

Well nothings tried to kill him yet so that was good. He walked closer to the outpost with his hand on the hilt of crocrea morse he was wearing a black to shirt and ripped jeans. He didn't see anyone around. This outpost was surrounded by tall trees with only a little light was able to break through the thick roof of leaves and branches.

He stopped there checking his surroundings for anyone or grimm.

"Hello? Is anyone he-" Jaune rolled to the side the minute he felt a tingle in the back of his neck. He stood to his feet and jumped back drawing crocrea morse.

Standing before him was a women wears a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets.

An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern, and black leather boots beneath them. What truly gained his attention though was the fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm. The mask has four red eye slits. Jaune eyed the women's weapon it was a ōdachi a long Kahana with a red blade and what looked like a chamber filled with different types of dust.

"...who are you." he demanded only for the woman to swing her odaichi . Jaune side stepped and swung his sword only for the woman to bat it away and hold her blade to his neck.

"...Arc heir. Is this truly the best you can do?" she taunted and Jaune glared and shot a Web into the woman's masked causing her to step back in surprise jaune Shoved his shield into the woman's chest pushing her back before he Rolled over a swipe from her Kahana and Grabbed his sword once more. Jaune blocked another slash and backed up trying to get his bearings. Jaune saw a flash of movement before he felt his blade get ripped out of her hand and the world tilted.

Jaune was dropped flat on his back and stared up at the red eyes of grimm mask a blade placed firmly against his throat.

'Ok. I REALLY need to rethink my Life choices.'

Jaune heart beat rapidly before he gulped and took a deep breath not once breaking eye contact. He was confused when the women removed her blade and sheathed her sword.

"That was pathetic, you left too many openings in your stance, your attacks were broadcasted." she said with a bored tone before she walked over to his sword and picked it up. Tossing it to caught the handle in his hand and stood up slowly.

"You are a complete mess."

Jaune sighed and slumped his shoulder.

"I'm just gonna go on a limb her and guess your the mystery tutor." he said rubbing his neck.

"Yes and I have my work cut out for me. Now then I owe your father a debt, a debt that does not go away in death. I will repay that debt by making sure you have the skills to survive. No more no less, when I train you, you will only a dress me as master. You will not ask for my name, you will not see my face, you will not know my history. We are done when I say we are done. Am I clear." the Ravens haired huntress Stated Jaune could only nod his head in understanding.

"Good. Now draw your blade."

Jaune drew his blade and immediately The Ravens haired huntress was engaging him in another Raven haired huntress was brutal in her...tutelage. he spent the next several hours, in a brutal spar with the masked huntress the women punished every flaw and mistake brutally and painfully until he corrected his mistake.

When she was finished putting Jaune through hell she cut the air tearing open a red portal and walked away but not before instructing hun to return tomorrow and to not tell anyone of who he was training with.

By the time he made it back home he was covered in dirt, and his body was littered with scrapes and bruises. Of course his mother was home waiting for him with a displeased look on her face.

"...where were you?" she asked calmly immediately putting Jaune on edge.

"I was training with a Huntress, she helped me out, but she was a bit rough with me. I'm fine though just a few scratch and bruises." He said hanging up his sword. For the night. He walked to the kitchen got a bottle of water and sat on the couch.

"were you by the border?"

"I was for a bit but once it got darker we moved into the warehouse district." he gulped down some water and sighed. "Sorry for coming home so late, I just lost track of time."

His mother sighed.

"Alright I'll let this slide but only because you've never done something like this before." she said and jaune nodded before he stood up and walked up the stairs. He reached up pulling the attic hatch down and crawling up into his room. Jaune fell onto his bed with only a few . Sleep was good.

The next day.

Jaune was quickly putting on his costume In a bathroom stall why you might ask.

'why me?' He put on his mask and and slung left his backpack in the stall.

"Nobody fucking move!"

The bank he was in was being robbed that's why.

'I just wanted to cash in my paycheck. That's literally all I wanted to do this morning.' Jaune Quietly crawled onto the ceiling and looked over the Crime in progress. There were five masked men spread out. One of them was at the front desk stuffing money into a duffle bag and the others were walking around the room over the bodies of other bank goers who laid down with there hands on their head.

Jaune looked directly below him and suck a web to the ceiling. He dropped down silently using his Web as a bungee cord he grab a man covering his mouth before they were both lifted back up the ceiling silently. Jaune covered his mouth in webbing and tied him there. Before he crawled further and repeated the process with the other Thugs. Leaving one very afraid man with a duffle bag down there.

Jaune lowered himself down and stood behind him.

"...Boo" the man screamed and jaune hit him over the head knocking him out. Jaune made sure to leave the man tightly stuck to the wall. He grabbed his back from the restroom and crawled out a window. The last thing he needed was for the police to Question him.

Jaune crawled onto the roof of the bank and looked over the edge in time to see the first police cruisers Drive up.

"Well they can handle it from here." he sighed and ran and hummed across the rooftops.

He jumped off a roof and yelled his adrenaline high for the People below him.

Well so much for Cashing in his check today. He stood on top of a street light and looked around.

"Let's see. I've got the entire day to do as I please." he rubbed his chin and looked down noticing a little Faunus boy staring at him with wide eyes.

"Woah! Are you a superhero!" he asked excitedly and Jaune nodded his head and gave the kid a salute only for his attention to be drawn to a armoured truck being encased in sand.

"Kid get out of here." he said and jumped onto the armoured truck as it drove onto a freeway. He nealt down to examine the sand. It was shifting around the truck but none of it was Flying off. But that didn't make sense at the speed they were going.

Jaune staggered back as he was hit in the face by a Large fist made of sand.

" Gah gross that got in my mouth."

Jaune flipped back to his feet and watched in Amazement as the sand pulled itself together to form a man's shape.

"...Cool." he said only to cough. "i mean what are you doing on this truck?"

"Take a guess" Before jaune could react he was punched off the truck by foot made of sand. He flipped in the air and shot the back of the truck with his webs and tugged shooting himself back. He flipped in the air and kicked The sand man breaking through his body. He stood on top of the tuck and watched as the man pulled himself back together.

"Didn't your mother ever teach not to play on top of high speed trucks?" Jaune waved a finger and ducked under a he giant sandworm fist he Rolled onto the side of the truck and crawled down. He flipped onto the roof and kicked the man in the head scattering sand everywhere only for his head to reform and get an raised eyebrow from the escaped convict.

"...Ok how about this." Jaune shot a Web over the man only for him to dissolve and pull himself back together outside of the Web net. Jaune groaned and punched the man across the face as hard as he could.

The man growled and grabbed jaune and tossed him into the street.

Jaune gasp when he felt a car hit him in his back and he got tossed into the air. He crashed onto the freeway and staggered back to his feet his suit a bit ripped up.

"Ah I'm good im...gonna sit down." he collapsed onto the street and watched as the truck and sandman got away. "...The heck was with that guy?"

 **The next day**

Jaune shamefully read the newspaper. In his Physics class.

 _Spider-man aids in theft of a armoured Lien truck. Causes a major traffic accident and flees the scene of the crime._

'great I get my ass kicked and I'm blamed for the robbery.' He turned the page and saw the news of the bank robbery he stopped but The Bugle had warped the story to make it seem like Spider-man was a violent menace.

He rubbed his sore arms tenderly the night before he had trained with his new tutor once more. He was honestly surprised he could move at all today. Maybe it was his aura?

He stopped the robbery! He protected people! Or at least he tried to…. No one's died on his watch though!...he hoped.

He put down the paper and looked at the empty seat next to him. Daisy was out sick today, so it was just him in the back corner.

Jaune attention was brought to the door as a Tall blond girl walked in. She was wearing glass a red band T-shirt that hugged her generous chest, with skinny jeans and had red glossy lipstick on.

"Uh is this the right room?" she asked handing the teacher her schedule.

"Ah yes it is. Go ahead and take the extra seat next to Jaune Arc."

Jaune waved lazily and pulled out his scroll. After a few minutes of class Jaune felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey there names Gwen and you are John right?"

"Jaune Arc, short sweet rolls of the tongue." he Introduced himself.

"cool slightly quick question for ya. How come that guy hasn't said anything to you about being on your phone when he's yelled at literally everyone else that even tries to take one out." she asked only for Jaune to shrug.

" Because I probably have the highest G.p.A in the school and I've already done all the work ahead of time." he answered honestly.

"Wow alright Einstein, think you could help me out here? my old school was behind."

"Sure, where did you go before this?"

"I lived in Vale, we moved over here when my dad got a job promotion." she said as she pulled out a pencil.

"Ok so here's what you do." Jaune explained were they where and how to do their current lesson easily. He even went as far as to help Gwen out with the assignment.

Jaune had a personal rule when it came to helping people with school work. He'd never just give them the answers he'd help them get the set up or find their mistakes but ultimately they were the ones that figured it out.

After class he and Gwen chatted a bit in the hall he was actually surprised to see her in his A.P world history class as well.

She was actually smart, at first glance she looked like the punk rock rebel girl which she was but she was also incredibly smart and artistic.

After class Jaune was about to head out on his Motorcycle when he noticed Gwen getting cat calls from the grifball team. She looked like she was looking for any excuse to bail so he rode up to her.

"Hey Gwen need a ride?" he asked holding up his helmet.

Gwen took a moment and admired his bike and smirked. "Depends does it go fast?"

"I'll go slow if you want." he said with a small smirk. Gwen mounted the bike wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Nah I like fast."

Jaune smirked at that and sped down the street.

"Thanks for the save back there, those Guys were Dicks." she shouted over the engine.

"Hehe don't mention it so where we heading?" he looked over his shoulder while keeping an eye on the road.

"555 Lear Ave" she shouted and Jaune made a sharp turn gaining a laugh from the Blond rocker behind him.

Jaune drove Quickly down the busy streets only break a few traffic laws in the process.

He pulled up Infront of a nice house.

"Thanks for the save today Jaune you were a real knight on horseback." she teased.

"Hehe don't mention it, we'll I've gotta go before I'm late for work." he said he was about to ride off when Gwen rapper his shoulder.

"Here." she handed him around folded piece of paper. "Call me later."

Jaune Arc blinked and watched as Gwen ran up to her house.

….Did he just get a girls number?

A girl who he'd met that day and was really Hot…

Jaune smiled brightly and revenue his engine before driving down the suburban streets. Today was surprisingly fun, he thought he was going to be bored with Daisy out sick, but Gwen was a cool girl.

And he got her number! It was enough to make the teenage Hero laugh.

"wooooooooooo~!"

Today was good. Granted Spider-man is now a menace but Jaune Arc was doing just great!

'Not going to think the forbidden phrase this time!' He did not need anymore overpowered or skilled people kicking ass!

 **and here's the next chapter, now then as I've been writing this more an more I feel like this should be in the crossover category. So what's your guys opinion should I switch it to a crossover or leave it here.**

 **Well not much to say about this chapter other than I had fun writing the sand man scene of not a bit of difficulty.**

 **Let' ...I there was something else I was supposed to say here. But I can't remember. Oh well I'll put it in the next authors note of I remember it.**

 **Until next time.**

 **~ later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a week since Jaune was steamrolled by the sand man, A week since he met Gwen and a week since the public began to think Spider-Man was a menace. Spider-Man was still on the negative backlash of the press and Population but He was doimg fine. He hung out with Gwen with Daisy who had both surprisingly became good friends. His life at school had improved to the point no one dared to pick on him or Daisy, and he had finally hurried the hatchet with Flash and were on speaking terms again. Which honestly was the weirdest thing to happen to Jaune since he found out he could shoot webs. Flash was still kinda a jerk but he mellowed out. Now he didn't outright hate Jaune and Jaune didn't outright hate him.

In fact there was only one thing Jaune truly hated right now.

"Your left is wide open!"

Jaune hissed in pain as he was Swatted with the flat side of the masked huntress sword.

And that was this women's cocky red eyes. It was the only thing he could see past her mask.

Jaune corrected his stance and attacked with a quick slash through the the air only for the huntress to step to the side easily out of the way. And punched him in the face knocking the blond knight onto his back.

"Don't be controlled by your emotions they make you sloppy and will get you killed." she chastised him and Swung her blade down Jaune rolled to the side and got back to his feet taking a deep breath. "If you use emotions control them your anger can be a Boost if you can control it."

Jaune Parried a stab and brought his shield up to block a Quick slash. The two of them moved in a Quick tandem Filling the clearing with the sound of steel screeching against steel. Until Jaune was kick against a tree and once again was at the sharp end of his Masked Tutor Odaichi.

"Scared Arc?" Raven asked amused only for Jaune to smirk a bit more confidently than normal. She Raised an eyebrow at that only to feel something poking her stomach. She looked down to see a white bone fangs protruding from his wrist much to her surprise.

"You wish Master"

'...that is not normal….Wait that cheeky little brat! He Let me over power him!...Clever.' Raven smiled a bit under her mask and nodded her approval.

"What is that" she asked and Jaune shrugged and retracted his spider Fangs.

"...You know I'm not Quite sure myself to be honest." he twirled his sword and checked how much aura he had left on his scroll and winced. He was in the red just great.

"Let's me see." she grabbed his arm and looked it over she felt his arm trying get to find how what he did was physically possible.

"...Explain now." she demanded.

"Uh well I guess it's a experiment gone wrong like I said I'm not sure exactly what happened I'm planning on looking into it once I'm a huntsmen."

"...Keep this ability hidden. Until you are strong enough to protect yourself. " she said flatly and jaune nodded. "That's all for today, now you should return Home Arc heir."

Jaune sheathed his sword and nodded to Raven and began walking down the path towards the city.

"Can't say I expected you to take a liking to the kid." Raven turned around to find her brother leaning against a tree flask in hand "Let alone teach him anything."

"...I am fulfilling a debt I owed. Nothing more nothing less." she answered coldly sheathing her blade.

"The fact that you are teaching him says otherwise." he Rolled his rosary around his thumb. "You could have left it at don't Trip over your feet and knowing you, you would have done just that."

"He interest me. I attacked him the first time we met. He didn't know I was there but he evaded me and put up a small fight for a few moments."

" Really now sounds like someone's losing their edge." he took a swig from his flask.

" Do you want to test that" she Challenged only to get and eye roll from Qrow.

"No thanks, just here to check on the kid. Make sure everything is going alright."

"Then why are you talking to me." she said coldly as she cut open a portal and walked through.

"...Nice chat sis."

 **Meanwhile with Jaune.**

Jaune drove down the street and stopped In Front of a dust shop/ Arms depot.

He walked inside stopped Infront of the cashier. He was tall and large man with a old robotic arm that was clunky and patted black. He stared at Jaune with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you want kid?"

"I need a weapon and dust."

"Huntsmen in training?"

"No."

"Then get out. "

Jaune rolled his eyes and placed a Stack of lien on the counter. The man's attitude changed once he saw the money.

"...Alright what do you need kid."

"Alright I need something that can freeze an opponent at close range but is light and isn't bulky."

The man thought for a moment.

"Hmm yeah I think I got a few things you could look at. Give me a sec." he walked into the back of the store and returned a few minutes later with a large box.

"Alright I'll have a few selections here. First is a pretty neat little self defence tool." he pulled out a pair of Bronze knuckles with indents for dust to be store. "Now it only packs as much punch as you can but add some dust and it's sure to knock anyone flat on their back."

"Maybe what else you got?"

"Next we have these."

The man pulled out a pair of motorcycle gloves much to his confusion.

" these are dust gloves part of the excalibur series. These are Military grade

These gloves are stylish with a unique combination of leather, metal and carbon fiber. These gloves have inside lining for comfort and contain a double wrist velcro band for superior fitting. These gloves have extra thick 1.0mm cowhide leather, to keep this leather from digging into your fingers and protecting it from Dust. external  
stitching is used in these gloves around the fingers. These gloves are stitched using aramid thread and contains double  
stitching in most areas. Double reinforced leather and aramid strip on palm. These things pack mean punches if you want to fight grimm these are what I would recommend."

"can I?" The man handed Jaune one of the gloves. And he slipped it on and strapped it around his wrist. " its comfortable and light, how much?"

"150 lien, for the gloves themselves, dust not included."

"Is there a range here I could put em to the test?" he asked and the man nodded.

"Right this way kid."

Jaune was lead to a large room. Where an assortment of dummies and targets were.

"Go wild kid here's some dust, I've got fire, ice and thunder"

Jaune opened the slot on the side and inserted a vial of ice dust into the glove he was surprised to see the metal accents and knuckles glow blue.

Jaune looked at a dummy and ran at it and punched it square in the chest encasing the entire body in ice.

Jaune whistled and Checked how much dust he used in that attack. He was shocked to see only a little gap in the vial. He grinned store owner and flexed his gloved hand.

"...I'll take them."

Jaune exited the store wearing his new gloves. And mounted his bike. There was a reason he bought the gloves. And dust.

He had a theory in how to defeat the sandman. But he wasn't sure if it would work exactly.

The Sandman had already robbed seven armoured trucks and had even evaded a huntsmen. He was getting more dangerous though in the last robbery he killed several people by suffocating them in his sand. He needed to be caught or taken down.

Jaune did some research and decided the best way to counter his sand ability was with either fire or ice. Either by freezing his body or by superheating the sand and turning it into glass. Next time Jaune found him he would be ready.

Jaune parked his bike in his garage. And walked into the their house.

He found his Sisters all eating dinner together.

There was Katherine, Daisy, Victoria, Violet, and Rosemary.

Katherine was the Rebel of the family With Hair dyed Pink with blond highlights. She was also the youngest at 8 years old.

Daisy was a bit older than her and was 9 she had her blond hair tied into two pigtails.

Victoria and Violet were twins and 12 years old. Violet like to keep her hair short and messy and Victoria liked to keep her hair long and tied into a ponytail tail by a red ribbon in her hair.

Rosemary was 14 years old and would be attending high school next year with him. She was a dirty blond inheriting a bit of their grandmother's brown hair.

"Hello Girls where's mom?"

"She had to work late tonight so we ordered pizza."

Jaune took a slice of pizza and sat at the table. He had to admit he felt a bit guilty not spending much time with his sisters these last few weeks maybe it was time he did something for them all.

" Oh Jaune can you please make that giant cookie for dessert." Katherine asked and Jaune smiled.

"Let's see is we have everything I need if we do I'll make it if not then maybe next week" he checked the ingredient they had and clicked his teeth. The didn't have any vanilla extract or brown sugar.

"Sorry we don't have what we need so next week for sure I'll make it. Promise."

Katherine pouted and Jaune smirked and poked her forehead.

"Pouting won't change the fact I don't have all the ingredients." he said and Katherine sighed before she smiled.

"Alright fine."

Jaune finished his food and went up to his room. He debated going out tonight to fight crime.

'...it's not like I need to be Spider-man all the time. Maybe a break from crime fighting is nice.'

*Bzzz-bzzz*

"hmm?" Jaune checked his scroll and was surprised to see it was Gwen texting him.

 _-Sup Jauney. :P_

 _-Hello Gwen, what's up?_

 _-I'm bored -_-. Entertain me._

 _\- *insert cat meme*_

 _\- Funny but still bored._

 _-Well I just bought some new Gloves._

 _-Gloves?_

 _-Oh yeah Military grade Excalibur class Ice dust is inserted and travels through small circuits built into the glove. Whatever I hit gets blown away or frozen solid depending on the dust..*attached photo of his new gloves.*_

 _-whoa! What are you planning on doing with those 0-0._

 _-Fighting grimm, I want to be a huntsmen so I need some better weapons._

 _-Dude if you want to be a huntsmen why aren't you in an academy? Like Knightwatch, or signal._

 _-Family couldn't afford to, so I've been training in my free time. Going to take the entrance exam in two years._

 _-Cool._

 _-so what's up with you?_

 _-Nothing much Still trying to adjust to the city. Doesn't help that Dad is always working._

 _-what does your Dad do you've never mentioned it before._

 _-He works for the police department._

 _-Cool_

 _-yeah I guess it is. Just wish he wasn't always so busy._

 _\- hmm hey you doing anything next sunday?_

 _-no nothing why?_

 _-Wanna hang out with a few friends at Night view park? I might bring my sisters as well have a little potluck and welcome party for you and your dad._

 _-Really!? That actually sounds really fun._

 _-yeah_

 _-Sweet oh I might need a ride though could you help me out?_

 _-Sure I pick you up on the Arc Steed._

 _-Arc steed really?_

 _-Heck yeah every knight needs a noble steed._

 _-Uh huh -_- Well anyways that's sounds like it'll be fun I'll see ya at school tomorrow. Later Jauney ;)_

Jaune smiled a bit, lately he's been working hard maybe a relaxing day was in order.

He turned on his computer and groaned on his screen was wondering flashing red window. With a police report. The sand man was robbing the city's treasury great and he was hoping get to get some sleep tonight.

He stood up and quickly putting on his suit grabbing the gloves he had bought and loading them with dust. He Jumped out is window and ran across the rooftops.

'I'm ready for your this time.'

It took Jaune a few minutes to swing over to the treasury downtown where what looked like the entire police force was gathered setting up roadblocks. and surrounding the treasury. Downtown was normally Bustling with activity and the skyscrapers and Apartment building lined the way. The treasury was a mistral style architecture with high marble columns and large Windows.

He swung down the streets gaining a few shouts from the police on the ground and crashed through a window into the treasury.

He immediately Ran forward evading a Sand sledge hammer. Jaune turned around and slammed his Dust gloves into a fist heading his way freezing it solid. It fell of a swaying column of sand leading to a man's body On the Lobby floor with several Duffle bags being filled with money by multiple hands made of sand.

"Mother fucked that hurts!" he yelled

"Now now mister sandman people need their dreams. Why don't you just turn yourself in and let's call it and night."

"Im going to kill you freak."

"Me a freak? I'm not the one who got sand all over him." Jaune flipped over large thrust of sand. "No wonder your grumpy all that sand is probably chafing your tooshi. Need mommy to grab the baby powder?"

Jaune punched the man in the face with and sent him falling get together the ground ice encasing his cheek. Jaune smiled under his mask. 'Yeah you got this Jaune first super villain down for the cou-!' His self praising get was cut short when a 4 foot Fist slammed into him knocking him into the janitor's closet. He sat up and rubbed his dazed head when he noticed something. It was a large bulky Vacuum.

"...That could work."

Jaune stepped out of the closet holding onto a vacuumed tube.

"Haha! What are going to do with that webhead."

Jaune smirked under his mask and charged at him turning the vacuumed on its highest setting. Jaune slid under a fist and started to suck up the sandman face. Much to both of their surprise Marcus body was easily sucked into the Vacuum trapping the super-powered bank robber.

"What the fuck!? No i am not being caught by a freak with a damn vacuum cleaner!" He yelled from inside the garbage container his face snarling and straining against the plastic.

Jaune held it up and walked out of the treasury and down the step towards the police with his hands up.

"I got him, one Flint Marko aka the sandman captured alive inside this Vacuum container."

"freeze!"Jaune slowly stopped and placed the captured Villain on the last step.

"Uh yeah I'd like to stay and chat but it's late we all need sleep sooo" he shot a wed at the building across the street swung over the cops. "Later!"

He was expecting get the cops to try to shoot him down when he heard a commanding voice on a megaphone.

"Hold your fire! You might Hurt a civilian in the buildings!"

Jaune swung onto a rooftop of a large Red brick building and ran as fast as he could home.

He flipped off the other side of the building and swung at high speeds past a police bullhead giving the pilot a peace sign.

He did it! He took down his first major villain and he didn't destroy a city doing it like X ray and Vav did!

Jaune performed a Perfect Swing On A Flagpole That Would Make Pro Gymnasts Envious And Ran Across The Side Of a Building Before He Shot Another Web Swung Through the The Streets of Nightingale. He made sure to take the long way home to avoid being followed and crawled back into his room.

He quickly removed and stashed his costume under his bed.

 **The next day.**

 _ **Spider-man Hero or Menace!**_

 _ **CRIME RISES**_

 _ **Last night a Vigilante weirdo in a slider costume foiled a bank robber by notorious burglary Flint Marko aka the Sandman.**_

 _ **Is this masked vigilante a hero? Is he a former huntsmen? Or is he a menace and danger to himself and the people.**_

Jaune crumpled the newspaper and tossed it into the recycling bin in his classroom.

'Seriously I save the day and people are debating if I'm a menace? I stopped a robbery and put away a dangerous criminal!'

Jaune felt irritated that his deeds were going un appreciated but then he remembered why he was Spider-man in the first place.

No one was required to like him or even praise the work he does he just had to keep on doing what's right and roll with the punches.

Daisy was playing with her scroll and Gwen was nodding her head to music on her headphones while drawing. Another picture of spiderman this time he was swinging from a web. It was surprisingly detailed. But he did wonder when she ever saw him. Then again he went out often there were probably hundreds of people who have seen Spider-man swinging around the city on occasion.

He must have been staring because Gwen smiled at him and slide her notebook towards him.

"You ever seen him before?" she asked and Jaune decided to choose his next words very carefully.

"A few times actually but only glimpses."

" What do you think is his deal?"

"His deal?"

"Yeah like why the suit? Why fight crime?"

"...Im not sure why he wears the suit maybe it's a case of he was terribly injured or maybe he's an ex. Convict trying to set his life straight who knows for sure really."

"What about you Daisy your thoughts on the infamous Spider-man?"

"Hmm well can't say really from what I've heard he's been helping people but no one knows if he's a huntsmen. So really I guess he's just a dude in a mask Setting this city straight. "

The three of them checked the time and sighed. They still had an hour to kill until class was over and they could have lunch. Gwen taped her pencil before she pulled out a deck of cards.

"anyone up for a game of BlackJack?"

 **and Done now a few notes to be made. This chapter was supposed to be longer. The fight was supposed to have more details as well. But when I typed up and uploaded the document it was all coded so I had to Post the shorter version.**

 **Well here's another chapter as always I hope you enjoyed it, make sure to leave a review and starting next week I will be changing this to a crossover so for my readers who do not have a account you can find me in the Spider-Man/RWBY section.**

 **Oh also a shout out to my friend and classmate Guss for providing me with a EVIL twist down the Line. You all are going to love and hate it. I Guarantee it.**

 **Well nothing more I want to say about that so until next time.**

 **~ later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	8. Chapter 8

"Sure I'm down for some blackJack." Gwen nodded and shuffled her deck of cards.

"Hey Jaune about Sunday my dad can't make it. He has to go to a meeting." said Gwen and Jaune nodded Gwen dealt the cards to Jaune and daisy.

"That's alright, work happens….Your dad's the new chief of police right?"

"Yeah how did you kno-"

"I work at the Bugle remember." he said and Gwen made an 'ahhh' expression.

"Oh right….I forgot you have the best job ever." she said with envy. "Seriously i would kill for your job."

" Hehe yeah it's a pretty go-"

Jaune felt a sharp tingle in his neck, he snapped his head to the window just as the classroom wall was cracking. Against a giant fireball. Jaune moved Quickly Grabbing Daisy and Gwen and dropping them both to the floor yelling for everyone else in the class to get down.

Jaune clenched his eyes shut as heat rolled over his body. His ears were ringing and he did his best to protect Gwen and Daisy with as much as his body as he could. After a few moments of haze and confusion his ears slowly began to stop ringing. He coughed and sat up Shanking his dazed head.

His mouth was filled with smoke and he coughed as he looking at the gaping Hole in their classroom Black smoke obscuring his vision.

He coughed and stood up looking down to see Gwen am Daisy scratched up but relatively ok. It looked like he had talked a brunt of the debry and heatblast.

He picked up his bag and took out his Biker Gloves putting them on as the sprinklers system turned on.

"*Cough* is*Cough cough!* everyone ok!?" he shouted helping Gwen and Daisy to their feet. The two of them Quickly opened the exits to their class and started to yell.

Jaune was relieved to see a few of his classmates get up. Jaune quickly walked over and helped a few of his injured classmates to their feet.. .or what was left of one of theirs one of Jaunes classmates leg was almost torn completely off. It was hanging off his shin by some flesh and muscle. Jaune grimaced and tore off his hoodie and wrapped it tightly around his classmates bleeding stump as he cried, Jaune slowly panicked him up with the help of his friend making sure not to injure him anymore then possible.

"Hey it's ok I'm getting you out of here." he said try to reassure his classmate. "Its not that bad they can staple it back together. In a few months it'll be good as new!"

Jaune shuffled towards the hallway as their teacher tried his best to keep calm and organize everyone and evacuate the class. When he saw Jaune with his classmate in his Arms he moved to help Them by taking the disabled teen, Jaune and many in the hall froze when they heard a ear splitting roar followed by a loud thud.

Jaune looked back into the classroom

and saw a giant looming figure standing in the Gaping hole with a glowing mouth with razor sharp teeth. And a purple tattered cloak over its head and upper body.

" _ **AAARRRHHHHHHHHGGGGGGKKKKKK**_!" snarled the creature as it stepped forward cracking the floor beneath it.

"Everyone Run NOW!" he yelled staring down the Monstrous figure In the smoke. At first he thought it was some kind of grimm but when it got closer to him he could see it had green skin and horns on its head.

Jaune gulped taking a step back. This...whatever the hell this thing was his instincts were telling him to run. Run as far away from it as possible.

'What the fuck what the fuck!?'

Jaune shook off his nerves and stood his ground. He was the only thing standing between this monster and everyone else in the school.

Jaune mustered up what little courage he could get and charged at the beast ignoring the shouts of fear and of his friends. Intent only on Protecting as many people as he could from this monster.

The creature seemed to smirk at his challenge and brought one of his Green fist down. Jaune side stepped the pinch and Jumped up trying to punch the Goblin in the face. Jaune winced when the monster grabbed his arm easily. Jaune yelled I. Shock as he was lifted of his feet and thrown through a wall engulfed in flame Into the hall crashing Into a group of panicking students. Jaune Quickly stood up and punched the floor Infront of him creating a wall made of ice he winced when the monster in the other side punched the ice cracking it. He winced and turned around at his fellow classmates.

"Run Get out of here a monster is attacking the school!" he yelled pushing them down the hall. Jaune punched the ice wall creating another layer in an attempt to slow down the monster.

" _ **Arrrrggggggggggkkkkkk**_!"

'wait...did that thing Just say Arc!? What the hell does it want from me?!'

Jaune didn't have the time to contemplate that when the Goblin broke through the ice wall he charged at the Goblin tackling it into the classroom with every ounce of strength he could must. Jaune punched the Goblin in the face causing him to stagger back and he grabbed his backpack.

'Thank God I brought my Costume today. I need to lure this guy away from the school! To the ocean or to the woods. Anywhere where this thing can't get to people!'

Jaune clenched his fist and his fang extended out Jaune sidestepped another punch and he stabbed his fang into the goblin's arm spilling green blood onto the floor.

Jaune crossed his arms blocking a swipe from the Goblin well that was the plan. The force of the blow launched him out the Hole and into the courtyard. Jaune coughed as he hit the pavement he groaned and stood back up rolling his shoulders.

He looked up and shook with fear that thing it was out of his league, he didn't need to look at his scroll to know he was all out of aura.

Jaune looked around he could see everyone running towards the Grifball field police and Firefighters were already on the sight.

He clenched his fist ducked behind the garden clubs she'd changing into his costume As fast as Possible not even taking off his casual clothes. He just throwed the spider man outfit over them not even caring if the costume looked wierd. He heard something exploded in the distance and he put on his mask.

He jumped over the shack and swung over to the front of the school to see the the Goblin tossing a copy car at a firetruck. Jaune immediately sprang to action catching the cop car with two strands of webs and swinging it back at the Goblin knocking it off its feet.

Jaune jumped onto the street and shot at one of the manhole covers before he flipped forward ripping it out the ground and arced down in a large swing towards the Hulking Goblin not giving I a chance to even stand up before the man hole cover slammed into its head.

Jaune waited for the Goblin to get back up.

And not to his surprise he did in fact get up and snarled at Jaune hands engulfed in flame.

Ew what sewer did you crawl out of?" he taunted running at the goblin. The Goblin was about to throw a fireball when Jaune shot a ball of Webs at its face blinding it. "Like seriously you smell worse than a garbage truck a Chinese restaurant."

Jaune shot at its legs and pulled knocking the Goblin onto his back and immediately shot a bar aged of webs balls all over its body in an attempt to restrain it. The end result was what looked like a thick blanket of Web was engulfed everything save forehead the goblin's snarling head.

" And bam …..I don't have a clever joke for this but I got you!" with a sickening snap the Goblin broke free of the Web net and tackled Jaune crushing him in a tight hold ".Grk! n-nevermind."

The Goblin jumped high into the air holding Jaune tightly. Jaune was shocked at how high they were in the air before he received a staggering headbutt from his Green opponent.

They landed/crashed into the one place Jaune didn't want this thing at. They landed right on the bleachers of the Grifball field were everyone had evacuated too. Jaune kicked with both of his feet at the goblin's groin and jumped back. Jaune ripped off a row of seats from the bleachers and slammed it into the goblin's head.

"What the hell is that thing!?"

"Shit run just run!"

"Oh my God oh my god."

"Let me in there I'll fuck em both up!"

" Dude your leg is almost gone!"

"I'll still fuck em up!"

"Jaune!? Jaune where are you!?" shouted Daisy and Gwen voice from the chaos. They must of been close or they had some strong lungs because he could hear them over the panicked yells.

Jaune felt a hit bad making his friends worried about him so much but right now he needed to focus on this thing and getting it away from everyone. Jaune shot one of the lights and swung forward.

"Hey over here you overgrown Brussels sprout!" he yelled kicking it in the forehead and Flipping off its shoulder. Jaunes plan was to annoy the hell out of it and it was working because the goblin's entire attention was on him. Jaune swung across the bleachers swinging quickly to the right or left to avoid the Goblin's wild charges or the occasional fireball until he was almost out the Field.

He was going to lead the Goblin out the stadium when a bullhead flew in. And two huntsmen dropped down onto the field with their weapons drawn. They began shooting at the goblin one of them standing between the Goblin and the panicking took a deep sighed of relief knowing that professionals were here they would have the situation handled and he could just sneak away and hide in the one of them shot at him. He ducked and looked at the huntsmen carrying a rifle

"Oi I'm a good guy!" Jaune cartwheel to the left and swung towards the school. " Seriously focus on the Monster!"

Jaune left the two huntsmen to take care of the goblins, the last thing he wanted was to get in their way or to get arrested by them. He was able to land on the roof and sneak inside the now burning school, he sighed as he removed his costume and to be safe tossed it into a fire burning it. He put on his Biker Gloves and slowly made his way through the burning school. Why did he go inside the burning school? Well that's simple this was the last place he was seen before Spider-man showed up.

He covered his mouth with his sleeve and nearly down making his way through the smoke filled hall. 'Ok Jaune let's recap. You've burned your suit, fought a green monster, almost got shot by a huntsmen and now you need to get out of a burning school, without aura….This is the stupidest thing you've decided to do and that's saying something.'

Jaune made it to the staircase and was halfway down when the wall imploded pelting his body with chunk of wood and hot metal cutting across his nose. He fell to his back groaning and clutching giusto chest. His chest felt tight and it was hard to even breathe! Shit he hoped he didn't break a rib.

"*Cough cough gasp!* shit!" he cursed getting to his feet again. And stumbling down the stairs. "Come on Jaune you've gotta get out of here!"

He stumbled down the stairs onto the main floor. And walked down the hall towards the front of the school.

He stumbled out into the courtyard where a firefighter immediately covered him in a fire blanket and rushed him away from the burning building.

"Hey we need some Oxygen and a paramedic to take a look at this one stat!" Jaune was rushed onto an ambulance and one of the medical responders cut open his shirt. He looked down and winced there erect several black and purple bruises on his torso and stomach. They put a oxygen mask on him and he breathed in fresh air albeit painfully. He was about to take off his gloves when the Goblin landed in front of the school it was bleed profusely from several bullet holes and one of its horns had been broken off. It glared at him briefly before it lunged over the surrounding firetruck and police vehicles and onto a apartment building easily jumping 15 feet maybe 20. Jaune wanted to sigh in relief….but he couldn't. What happened to the huntsmen? We're his friends ok!? Where was that thing going?! And why did it know his Name!?

The paramedics poked around his chest. One of them clean up the cuts in his face before applying bandages of varying sizes to face. The other paramedic placed a hand held scanner on his chest showing his ribs and lungs she moved it around for a few minutes before she put it down and wrapped a blanket around Jaune and gave him a bottle of water.

"Nothing's broken or bruised just take it easy ok and apply some ice to those bruises as soon as possible." she said before Jaune moved out to find the way letting room for his more injured classmate.

The fished out his scroll only to winced the screen was shattered no way he was making any calls on that. He walked forward a bit before he saw a blond head of hair rush into him and wrapped him Into a tight hug.

"You Brave idiot!" yelled Gwen and Jaune smiled softly grunting a little in doscomfort but not wanting to worry his friend he bit the bullet and pat her head softly. And smiled.

"H-hey easy I got banged up a bit. But I'm Fine." he said and Gwen punch him in the armcausing the blond spider to winced Sharply. "ow!"

"Don't ever scare us like that again Arc! We thought you were dead!" she scolded him and Jaune looked down. "That that was completely insane!"

"...Im sorry….are you ok? Is Daisy ok?" he asked and Gwen nodded.

"Yeah just a bit… Exhausted." Jaune nodded his head "w-what was that thing?"

"...I don't know...maybe it was a Weird Grimm maybe it's something else...i just don't know." he said "...whatever that thing was...It the was powerful. The big guy took me down in like a minute knocked all my aura out and tossed my through a wall."

They stayed silent for a minute and Jaune sat on the curb and drank some much needed water. Gwen sat next to him.

"...Jaune….Thanks for...saving us back there. If it wasn't for you...someone might have died." Jaune smiled at her.

" I-it wasn't that impressive." he looked down. "I-i was such a coward."

"No Jaune what I saw was courage." she said holding his free hand. " When everyone else was running, you ran towards the danger. That took courage."

"...Thanks….so I'm guessing no school for a while?" he said as he looked back at the now half destroyed school. It was an old building with half the sprinklers system non functional. The city might have to just bulldoze the entire thing and start from scratch.

"I dont know I think it's an improvement from how it used to look." she said with at small smirk. " Like an outdoorsy class setting with black floors ya know makes it feel more open and free minded or something."

"Uh huh." he Rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. " Hey can I barrow your scroll mine was destroyed I need to call my mom and let her know I'm ok before she has a panic attack."

"Sure." she handed him her scroll and Jaune called his mom.

"Hey mom….yes I'm ok. I'm with Gwen. Daisy parents already picked her up. I'm ok just a little banged up. Yeah I saw what it was. No Spider-man didn't cause this...he saved my life." he did his best to answer his mother's Questions and told her where he'd be at. His mother hung up shortly after he explained where he was and he handed the scroll back to Gwen. He looked down and saw he was still holding her hand. But he didn't really care. He was glad she was ok. They stayed like that until Jaunes mother showed up the two of them chatting about anything that came to mind and joking about the crazy experience they just had to relieve the stress.

"Oh my Oum Jaune sweety thank God you're ok, you said you were fine! Look at you you're all beat up." his mother fussed over him and her eye caught the fact that her baby boy was holding hands with an attractive blond. That wasn't one of his Sisters. "And who's this?"

"Oh right Mom this is Gwen my friend, Gwen this is my mom."

"H-hey there." Gwen said nervously as Jaunes mother stared at her before she smiled sweetly.

"I see Gwen Sweety have you called your parents yet?"

"my dad's here working probably going to be here a while."

"in that case how would you like to come to our house, get into a hot shower and some clean clothes. Maybe some dinner." His mom offered and Gwen straight back of her head.

"I don't want to impose miss Arc."

"nonsense your one of Jaunes friends the arc home is always open to those we call friends."

Gwen looked at Jaune and he nodded. And Gwen with the promise of a hot shower and food informed his father were she was going and left the now destroyed school with the Arcs.

Jaune took a glance back at his school.

What happened today...was because of him. That Monster was after him and he didn't know why.

 **And done. Now before everyone rants. I introduced the goblin this way as a nod to the ultimate comics and because out of all the goblin adaptations the Ultimate has always been my favorite. Now I know Jaune made a lot of mistakes, I did these on purpose because if he was a good hero from the start this story wouldn't be interesting.**

 **I was originally going to post this chapter last week but I decided to 're wrought the chapter.**

 **Well to answer a comment by a guest. The spider bite increased Jaunes Testosterone levels suddenly during the first few days of his transformation, high testosterone levels in a male of any species often affects their aggressive and protective instincts. So yes his spider bite did give him slight anger issues during the first few days of his transformation.**

 **Anyways as always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have a comment or concerns leave a comment.**

 **Until next time.**

 **~later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	9. Chapter 9

His mom had dropped Gwen and him off at their house Gwen had just showered and was wearing a old pair of pajamas his mom still had. Jaune has cleaned up after Gwen and took a ice cold shower to help his bruises. Once he was finished he changed into some shorts and walked to the living room.

his mom had left a few plastic bags of ice and told him to lay down on their couch. Gwen had volunteered to help Jaune with his bruises while his mother went and picked his sisters up.

"Hold still this is gonna sting" Gwen warned placing a plastic bag filled with ice on a large bruise on his back Causing Jaune to wince and shiver. "Dang Big Green really got you good huh?"

"Yeah I got my ass kicked." he groaned As Gwen placed another ice pack on a big bruise pillow his left pec.

"...Thanks again by the way." Gwen said holding the ice pack over his only smiled at her.

"Come on what was I supposed to do?"

It wasn't like Jaune could just turn away. That thing was after him. By staying to fight he stopped it from going after his classmates. But...if it was after him...was he safe anywhere? That thing was able to survive him,two huntsmen and not to mention it tossed around the NGPD(Nightingale police department) like a bunch of rag dolls.

That thing whatever it was, was strong, no that wasn't the right work it was powerful and it tossed Fireballs! He was nowhere near ready to fight something like that again.

Not alone that is, if he had some friends or allies the could fight then hey maybe he could do a superhero team up like in the comics but that required him know people like that.

"Well still you've gotten a big boost on the list of people I respect, and then again that's a pretty small list." she said sitting on the floor with her back resting against the couch.

Jaune rolled his eyes and turned on the News. He winced at the reports one of his classmates had lost his leg and there was a good fund me to get him a Atlas Prosthetic leg. The school itself was almost completely burned down he wasn't surprised though the place was so under funded and neglected that many of the basic amenities like sprinklers and Dust pipes were rusted or just didn't work.

" Dang our school got destroyed." she said " Dang i was beginning to kinda like it too."

There was a uncomfortable silence between them and Gwen looked back at them.

"...Any idea where everyone is going to school?" she asked and jaune nodded.

"I have a few ideas there either going to Divide the students up and send them to different school through the district/city or they will send all of us to Central Which is just as bad as this school. The other option is that some of us will be allowed into Knightwatch but that's a long shot."

"Hmm….Are you hoping to get into Knightwatch?" she asked and Jaune nodded.

"Yeah and because of the circumstances they may be willing to drop some fees. Maybe..it depends, I'm sure they'd want the star athletes like Flash, but someone like me who hasn't really been on any sports teams will probably go unnoticed by them." he said sitting up removing the ice packs.

"But even if I don't get in it won't stop me from becoming a huntsmen. I'll just keep doing what I'm doing."

There was a knock at the door and Jaune walked over to see a tall man with grey hair and a police vest on. On his back was a duffle bag.

"Hello are you Jaune Arc?" he asked holding out his hand. " Im George Stacy Gwen's dad it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello sir, pleasure to meet you Gwen is in the living room right now would you like to come in?" Jaune said

"Thank you" the chief of police said stepping inside.

"Can I get you some coffee or water?" Jaune asked leading him towards the kitchen.

"Coffee please black is fine Jaune I'm here for a few reasons one of which is to get your input, from some reports I've received you fought the "monster" briefly to buy your classmates time to escape."

"Yes sir."

"Can you give us any details from your fight? What it looked like, was it a Grimm anything you can tell us can help with the investigation." he asked pulling out his scroll. Jaune poured two cups of coffee and sat down In Front of Gwen's father.

Jaune tried to give as many details as possible to and at some point Gwen joined them and gave her own input.

"if it wasn't for the same description of other students and the huntsmen I would have been skeptical. But still this is hard to believe." said "although your input on how it's was affected by dust is alarming."

"Its has thick skin but no Aura I was able to stab it's chest with a broken chair leg so it probably has some resistance to elemental Dust like ice and fire." Jaune said

"*sigh* our police force isn't equipped to handle things like this I'll have to call in Huntsmen to help in the investigation." sighed. "there's one more thing I'm curious about, did you encounter Spider-man at all?"

"yeah Briefly, he saved me I was pinned down by a bunch of lockers and he pulled them right off me." Jaune said showing the bruises on his back. "After that he asked if I was good, I told him to just go stop that thing and I made my way out of the school."

"...Alright thank you Jaune for your report we've already had your bike delivered here it's on the Curb. If it's not too much trouble can Gwen stay here for the night I'm going to be incredibly busy tonight." he asked and Jaune nodded

"Yeah I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind." he said putting his shirt back on.

stood up and finished his coffee.

"Thank you for the coffee Jaune, gods know I'm going to need more by the end of the night, and here" mister Stacy placed four dollars on the table. "That to cover dinner and breakfast."

"Oh you don't have to."

"i insist." he was about to walk out when he stopped at the door. " oh and if I find out anything inappropriate happened tonight someone's spending some time in a cell...have a nice night." he smiled sweetly turning around to hug Gwen.

Jaune nodded his head and closed the door behind mister Stacy.

"...He likes you." Gwen said with a small smile.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head. It looked like he was in the clear so far no one suspects that he's Spider-man.

Jaune held up his scroll and checked his aura levels.

34%

Jaune smirked and washed his aura over his bodies and the bruises on his chest and back started to clear up.

After a few minutes the bruises were gone.

"Man I love aura." he grinned.

One month later.

Jaunes month was kinda slow, the Bugle was kind enough to give him a week off and without any school there wasn't anything to do. He was correct in assuming that they would be spread out to the different schools in the city, but sadly there wasn't a lot of room for everyone and to account t for that many were registered as homeschooling and provided computers and an account to complete.

So with an entire month with nothing to do Jaune, Daisy and Gwen spent a lot of time hanging out at his house and around the city.

They still had that party for Gwen and her dad on a Sunday. It was nice and a good way to calm everyone down from such a hectic and chaotic week.

Although with Gwen things were going great, he asked her out on two dates and it went well. The dates weren't anything fancy they just went had dinner and went bowling and saw a movie. But he had another date with her coming up so he guessed he was doing something right.

What was really surprising though was that Gwen father actually liked him.

Jaune shook his head and sat at his desk pulling out his sketch pad. He needed a new costume. If he wanted to be spider man again.

During the last month he's gone out occasionally wearing a red hoodie and a extra mask. But that was it. And it did nothing for his Public image.

'hmm if I use Hardened leather I'd still be light but it still only has minor protection Against bullets and knives. But if I use metal it might be too heavy for me to swing properly not to mention how difficult it would be to hide and put on.' Jaune thought writing in his note book. He failed to notice when someone pulled down the hatch leading to his room.

He jumped in surprise as he felt a Pair of arms wrapped around him and Something soft pressed against his back.

"Sup Jaune~" Gwen sang hugging the blonde teen from behind. "Whatcha working on?"

"Just some sketches of Spider-man. My boss has been getting more interest in him. So I figured I'd start some sketches since I got a good look at him."

Gwen picked up the notebook and hummed.

"I dont remember him having any armour." she said and jaune shrugged.

"Meh I figured it'd look cool." he said and Gwen nodded her head.

"ahh sounds like someone's a fan boy. " she teased and Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Let's call it a hobby."

"Hehe it's not bad, though the proportions are a little off though." she said

"So what brings you here Gwen?" he asked and She giggled.

"Well I got some good news" she handed him an envelope. "My dad pulled some strings."

Jaune stared at the envelope and held it in his hands His eyes going Wide eyed.

"...he didn't." he said already knowing where this is going. Gwen leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Oh yeah he did, someone recorded your fight with the Goblin well part of it and because of that you got the attention of some of the professors at Knightwatch. My dad simply wrote you a letter of recommendation." she said with a bright smile and Jaune read through the letter dumbfounded.

"wah? I appreciate it but how am i going to afford to go there." he said and Gwen laughed.

"Hehehe that's were I did some research of my own, you're Qualified for several scholarships, the traditional scholarship, the huntsmen lineage, the Diamond in the rough scholarship and because of your incredible GPA you qualify for several more scholarships." Gwen said handing him a large folder. " if you apply to these you're basically going to Knightwatch Combat Academy for almost free."

Jaune quickly looked over the scholarships since he came from a long line for huntsmen he was more then qualified for the huntsmen lineage, and because he had no prior on combat school he was qualified for the traditional, diamond in the rough was due to the fact the were almost poor. And the list kept going on and on.

"...Gwen thank you!" he said with a bright smile quickly standing up and bringing her into a hug "Gah I could kiss you right now!"

"Hahaha what was I supposed to do go there alone?" She Smirked and leaned forward kissing him." I'll be going there as well taking their police training courses."

Jaune spun around laughing still hugging Gwen.

"Although you do owe me some more dates." Jaune laughed and nodded his head leaning forward about to kiss Gwen.

"*ahem*" Jaune froze and looked at the hatch to see his mother looking at him with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked his mother and Gwen stepped back coughing.

"Hey Miss Arc." Gwen waved and Jaune blushed.

"Nope not interrupting anything." Jaune waved off a furious blush on his face.

"...uh huh. Well Jaune come down when you're done." she said with a large smirk. Glad her son was happy, when Gwen and her father approached her about Jaunes application for Knightwatch she was very sceptical but the video and the scholarships he could apply for made it cheap and gave her some peace of than what she had to pay to go to combat school.

He'll Jaune could afford to pay for it himself and have pocket Change after that was how cheap it could be.

So she yielded, and would give him her blessing there wasn't a reason why he couldn't now. So looks like he was going to combat school.

That night.

Jaune really needed a new costume he hated looking like a thug but in this case he supposed it was appropriate. He was about to break into lab to get any information he could on the spider that bit him. Something that was incredibly illegal. But he needed to know what was going on with him. Lately he's been getting a shocking sensation all over his body and then it'd just disappear.

He's gone so long without any idea what happened to him that he was worried something deadly was going on. Which was why he was breaking into at 3 am. Getting in wasn't so tricky. He just hacked into the security cameras and stuck to the ceiling, he crawled his way over to the labs.

Now here was the trickier part.

Jaune couldn't hack into the security cameras in the lab. Because their programming wasn't the traditional programming language. had created their own unique programming language and without a key

It helped protect the company from cyber attacks. But Jaune wasn't any too bit hacker.

It took him a while to translate the code but eventually he gained access to the lab security. He opened the door and shut down the security monitors.

He crawled into the research facilities

And Dropped silently to the floor silently crept to the head researcher's office...his sisters.

He opened his sister's computer and hacked into the research files looking into specimens that were missing or unaccounted for.

He found a few and to shorten his options he looked for the ones that were genetically modified in anyway.

He found one.

 _Project X-616 specimen #1962._

 _Was heavily modified and had been genetically altered through multiple generations of careful breeding and Gene manipulation with the latest generation formula Oz being used._

 _Several times larger than previous generations, Showed sign of increased intelligence, speed, strength and heightened senses._

 _Specimen also shows signs of high aggression and has been known to control it's own bio electric current to paralyze anything in its territory being fellow Arachnid or prey. It's bio electric pulse has been known to cause a burning sensation on human researches but has shown to be non lethal to humans._

 _Subject escaped containment during a accident in the Biomechanical department that shut down all power to facilitates._

 _Current whereabouts is unknown, if seen capture and contain alive._

Jaune looked over the research and was about to open the file on the Oz formula.

"You know you could have just made an appointment."

Jaune snapped his head towards the doorway to see a man wearing a nice black suit and short orange hair standing there.

Jaune stood up cautiously.

"Oh my apologies I like to come down to the labs occasionally and take a look at the research, you don't get to be the CEO of a company like without having a background in science." the man turned on the lights and pulled out a chair. " its quite impressive how fast you were able to hack into our network it was truly impressive. You know I spent 4 years creating a new coding language, from scratch. And you cracked it in what. 10 minutes?"

Jaune nodded his head and looked for Avenues to escape.

"You know I could have called the police, but I believe that would be a waste of potential. And time on the police part no doubt you'd escape long before they would arrive." he turned on a computer monitor and the research Jaune was looking at appeared.

"Ah yes the prodigal son, subject-616. It was one of my favorite projects." Osborne clicked through the research. " Now why are you so curious abou-"

He looked up only to catch a glimpse of hoodie clad hero as he flipped over him and out to door.

"...another time then Spider-man."

 **alright here is the next chapter, I won't deny I had trouble deciding how to proceed. After the battle last chapter.**

 **Also I'm sorry if there is more errors this chapter then usual, I've been sick and busy lately.**

 **I hope this is a good segway into the next Arc, and yes I purposely made those references. There's quite a few in the story so all you marvel fans let's see if you can find all 10 references.**

 **Anyways as always I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review as all are appreciated.**

 **Well until next time.**

 **~ later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	10. Update

**Hello my readers. Now I know I have not posted Anything. Apologies from me, but dont worry I have multiple chapters in draft form.**

 **As for I dont die I just get a game over, it will be getting a reboot, ill be changing the leveling system and the plot slightly.**

 **Journey of the white knight will have a new chapter sometime within the next month as will Histories strongest huntsmen.**

 **The four year training trip will also be updated soon as will a shy rabbit and dorky knight.**

 **Now I just started college and working so the amount of time I have to just study is limited let alone write consistently. So there will be long chunks of time where I will be silent.**

 **But dont worry ill do my best to keep bringing you guys chapters. Honestly the support ive gotten is amazing. And im just really happy people enjoy my stories to ask me when ill update. So thank you.**

 **I just wanted to post this as a little heads up.**

 **So as always**

 **Looks forward for the next update**

 **I hope to hear from you guys when I do.**

 **~ later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	11. Chapter 11

Electricity crackled around his cell. He wasn't even sure how long he was in here. Or even how he got here.

Or what he was now.

He was in this cell for a while now...maybe a few days?...maybe a few weeks. He couldn't tell anymore, the same static and cold floor were the only things he was even aware of most of the time. Very rarely he would hear people around him talking. But it was drown out. By that constant humming. God he wished it was just the humming.

He felt it too, the currents flowing through the white stained cell they felt it necessary to install bars as well over the glass and ceiling of his cell, the electricity coursing through his body. His skin had permanently been burnt a sickening purple color from….from the tail twitched and swayed everytime a spark cracked off the cell bars. His tail was burnt and matted with only patches of black fur remaining.

"...That's right. I was in the Mine..." he rasped out, clenching his hands. One of the scientist noticed and approached the cell.

"Oh your responsive now. How are you feeling?" he asked

A group of scientist stood In front of his cell and one of them stepped closer. He scanned the room and slowly stood up.

"Im a researcher hired by the schnee dust company, I'd like to ask you some Questions, just some basic medical questions about your health."

"..schnees...dust...mine….accident….no...It... wasn't an accident….THAT BASTARD!" the electricity around him cracked and snapped outwards away from his cell. Striking one of the researches and sending them flying into the wall. "Where is he!? I'll kill him!"

The Mutated Faunus grabbed the cell bars and snarled.

"Sedate him now!"

The cage hummed before he felt a great shock run through his body.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

He yelled in pain before he started to bend them apart.

"Shit lock down the la-!"

With a sickening crunch the cage bent out and the feral Faunus leapt out grabbing the scientist by the throat. electricity crackling around him and flaring forward into one of the scientist Causing them to collapse and twitch sporadically on the floor. He glared at the man in his hands and lifted him up into the air. The scientist grasped his wrist and his face strained red.

"Wait we can help yo-" * _ **Snap!***_

"I don't want your help!" a searing sound echoed through the room and the scientist spammed in the man's grasp. He let the now dead scientist fall to the ground and walked through the lab. They would pay for what they did!

He shot volts of electricity in every direction intent on using this newfound strength to bring down This Entire Damn Building!

* * *

It was early in the morning on a Saturday and Jaune was busy at work a needle in hand. Jaune finally finished his new suit. He had decided to add black on red instead of blue the suit was a tad thicker though having a few layers of Hardened plastic and leather sewn into the outfit. The result made him look bulkier and larger than he really was, but it was bullet proof and provided some much needed protection other than aura.

Also it was still flexible and would allow him to swing flip and jump with ease.

Although while he was making the suit again he did debate putting it down and let spiderman die down into a urban legend. He didn't need to be Spider-man.

He was enrolled in a combat school now so it wasn't like he needed to do this for experience or to be able to control his powers his Masked teacher had already taught him how to.

But then when Jaune was uploading the news at work, he kept finding these stories and articles addressed to spiderman. Most of whom where people he helped in some way. For all the dangers that came with being Spider-man. The pay off was that people were safe. And he gave some people hope.

While huntsmen were Humanity's protectors he was out on the street's handling the issues that weren't all that important to huntsmen. But were also too much for the police to handle on their own.

People like the sandman were starting to pop up...people like him. Who at the moment weren't an issue to the huntsmen community so they didn't really bother going out and fighting those enemies. So he did. He went out fought the super-powered beings popping up, stopped street crime where he could, and was about to start looking Into the organized crime happening throughout the city. One name was already in the top of the list. Roman Torchwick and whoever his boss was.

Besides if he was going to be completely honest...it was really fun being a hero.

Jaune put down his costume and hopped onto his computer checking the news when he heard a large explosion in the distance. He looked out his window and saw a large cloud of smoke rising from a hospital down town.

Jaune quickly put on his new costume and jumped out the window. Ignorant of a certain blonde that was standing in the backyard.

* * *

"This is Lisa lavender reporting here at the Red felled hospital were an explosion has rippled through the basement killing dozen of medical personnel and patients. The hospital is now being evacuated as the stability of the building is unknown. It is still currently unknown if this was a terrorist attack or an accident all we know I-oh my god!" Lisa screamed as a section of the hospital broke off and fell towards a firetruck.

"Heads up!"

The camera quickly swiveled to Spider-man swinging over their heads and shot several webs above the firetruck creating a makeshift net catching the falling debris. He landed on a street light with ease and waved.

Jaune sighed in relief and mumbled under his breath. "oh thank the gods that worked."

He shot a Web at the wall of the hospital and swung over landing on it.

He crawled into the hospital and found a elderly man in a bed. Panic evident on his face.

"Sir are you ok?" he asked.

"Fine haha. no you just crawled up the wall. I must be mad." the old man laughed nervously Jaune chuckled and picked the man up and carried him down the hospital to the ground where he was quickly taken by medical personnel. walked up to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Spider-man eh? Nice suite."

"Chief, I'll do my best getting people out of the upper floors please make sure none of your boys shoot me." he said Trying to mask his voice.

Jaune didn't wait to hear his reply and Shot a web at a hole in the wall of the hospital 5 stories up. He landed inside the hall and got to work. Spending the next hour going back and forth carrying patients,visitors and medical staff out to safety as the hospital began to sway.

He landed on the ground and carried a younger boy to an ambulance.

"Spider-man! The buildings going to give, we're getting everyone out of the area!" yelled chief Stacy and jaune looked up at the hospital.

"There's still a few kids up there! I'll make a few more runs and drop them three blocks down by the Dust store have a ambulance there waiting for me!" Jaune shouted running back towards the hospital. He wasn't going to leave anyone behind if he could help it.

"Be careful!" The chief yelled and he picked the younger boy up and placed him in the ambulance as he stared at Spider-man.

Lisa lavender ran up to the chief.

"Sir is Spider-man a officer of the N.G.P.D? "

"No he isn't an officer but in this scenario we need all the help we can get rescuing people stranded on the upper we're evacuating the area the building is on the verge of collapsing and we request you move as far away as possible." Gwen said father ordered ushering the reporters to safety.

Jaune had to get creative when he came back to get the kids, he made several webs harnesses carrying a young girl and boy on his chest and back. Then he picked up a younger boy and had him hold onto a toddler tightly.

"You kids alright?"

"I've got the baby."

"Im good."

"I've gotta pee."

"alright hang on tight." he said jumping off the side of the building and swinging down the street.

He stopped In Front of a dust store and dropped the kids off where paramedics were waiting.

He was halfway back to the hospital when it began to collapse. He shut his eyes as a large Dust cloud engulfed the area block after block of dust and smoke. He coughed and shielded his eyes and waited a few minutes before he opened his eyes and swung onto a rooftop. He wasn't sure how many were even in there still. But he saved as many people as he could. Still just to be safe he swung over to the collapsed hospital and spent the next hour moving rubble and was astonished to find a elevator packed with people all of them in relatively good condition all things considering. Not so soon after he arrived and started looking for survivors so did the first responders and hundreds of volunteers all looking for survivors.

He picked up a chunk of steel and moved it aside to find a man that was crushed to death. Jaune sighed and waved over some officers.

"Found another one." He Called out sadly.

The officers nodded and they retrieved another body bag. And zipped up the body one of the officers walked up to him and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey spider-man thanks for coming out to help, if it weren't for you a lot more people might not have gotten out alright." the officer said and jaune rubbed the back of his neck. " Look I know that those guys in the papers think your a menace but you're alright in my book."

Jaune was about to respond when a reporter and cameraman ran up to him.

He looked around and noticed other reporters rushing towards him as well.

'Oh boy.' He Thought bitterly, This Isn't What he wanted to do right now.

"Spider-man can you spare a few moments to answer some question?" One of the reports asked and the others started firing questions at him.

"Uh whoa whoa whoa can this wait we're kinda busy looking for survivors." the cop said Blocking the reporters from getting to Jaune.

He heard some rubble shift and he ran over to the elevator shaft. He grabbed a large slab of concrete and lifted it out of the way.

"Hello? Is anyone down the-Gah!"

He felt a searing in his chest and flew through the air crashing into a metal pillar. It was only after he stood up that he felt that tingle in the back of his neck again although it was a bit late now.

'Oh yeah no thanks for the warning spider sense.' he thought looking at the elevator shaft and saw a purple hand reach out followed by a Faunus in tattered clothes.

The faunus growled and started running.

"Oh no you dont!" He shot a Web at his legs and tugged knocking the Faunus to the ground. Jaune quickly shit the downed faunus with a net made of webs.

"Let me go!"

"Sorry buddy the police are going to want to talk with you." Jaune kept layering sheets of webs over the downed faunus. He wasn't taking any more chances.

The feral Faunus snarled and a crackling sound kept getting louder until the webbing around his body was engulfed in flames.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" he flipped over a flash of lighting and flung a crunched bedpan at his opponent. Only for it to bounce off his head harmlessly "Seriously first the sand guy, than the Goblin now this! Where are all you guys coming from?"

Jaune was worried he was facing another opponet above his leage...thankfully this time he had some back up.

"Freeze put your hands in the air!" Commisioner stacy yeld gun in hand sever officers and even a huntsmen where at the ready...and this time they werent trying to arrest things were going well. And it looked like The man was starting to see that if he fought he wasnt leaving alive.

The Faunus looked around and his tail flicked behind him before he stood up straight and rasied his hands.

Several police officers came over and Applied a aura draining collar around the faunus neck and clapped a pair of hand cuffs on him pushing him towards a parol car.

* * *

Several days later.

It amazing what people can achieve when dissaster hits. Throughout the day people from all over where coming and helping. Vale even sent a few huntsmen and detectives. With the arrest and capture of A faunus that by all records does not exist the media was quick to lable it a white fang terrorist attack.

But of course there was more to the story than that. Yo see Jaune was able to do his own investigation while he was rescuing people. And he found a lab that by all means should not have been in the hospital. Whatever was going on don there he knew that it was definitly illegal.

The next problem came however when a bunch of atlas specialist arrived, they locked down the area and destroyed all evidence that the lab existed. But not before Jaune was able to take a Usb from the body of a scientist.

This time however he knew he should just leave things as is. Whatever was going on it was important enough that specialist from atlas needed to come to destroy evidence, something the Atlas government wouldnt do lightly. If he started poking around in this...he would end up dead. So for now he burried the Usb in Nightingale Park. by the Spot his family always used for picnics. If he needed to he would come back for it but until than. HE KNEW NOTHING!

Today however was his first day at combat school. The first lesson was Grimm theory, How to kill grim using vareity of weapons. Next he had combat class, than dust principles and finally Remnant History.

"And that is how you dispatch of a Beawolf with a knife effectively and with minimal effort any questions?" asked a tall man wearing a white shirt and black tie.

Jaune raised his hand and the professor pointed at him.

"How would you kill a beowulf without a weapon? Like let's say your unarmed." he asked and their proffesor smiled.

"Ah a good question your best option to face a beowulf unarmed would be to somehow snap it's neck, doing so is tricky however one wrong move and your hand is gone." he demonstratd and a dummy beowolf. " my preference is to climbe onto its back grab its bottom jaw and then jump on its neck using your entire body weight."

His grimm theory proffesor name was Alex Armstrong retired huntsman and former Major of the Vale Armed forces. Apparently he and his dad worked alongside each other on occasions. He was a large well bulilt man and often preached about how gloriouse his muscles were. Still it took Jaune five seconds to give this man his entire respect, as loud as he was, he was a excellent teacher and was professional through most of the class.

The class held 30 students, each student was required to live in a shared dormatory on campus during the week but could return home during the weekends. Their curfew was 11 and solong as you had permission from the school you could work off campas in the evening.

There where two parts to the academy the huntsmen training program and the law enforcment half. For the most part the class seperated the two subjects. But a few classes required both curriculems to take and that was just to make sure everyone understood the basic premise of the laws and the best way to enforce them.

So Jaune actually did see Gwen fairly often around school. He honestly couldnt have been happier. But the real kicker came through the tabloids them selves.

 **Nightinglaes Heros the N.G.P.D and Spider-man.**

 _ **The collective efforts of the police huntsmen and even vigalantee community came together to aid the victims of the Redfield hospital attack. The first to respon where the police and our very own Superhero. Spider-man. What this means for the city is still unclear.**_

He wasnt going to lie. This made him happy, he had a wonderful girlfriend, his duel lives where at the best moments, he was going to combat school and was on the path to becoming a huntsmen. and he was helping his family pay bills and feeding themselves.

Life was at its peak.

*Bzzt BZZT!*

 ** _IT is time for you final exam. you know the spot. be there tonight._**

he took a deep breath and smiled, for some reason he felt ready.

* * *

 **And here is the next chapter sorry for the long wait. but I hope you guys enjoyed this.** **Now first thing id like to point out. All characters I introduce will be grounded in the reality of remnant. so no aliens, sorcerers, no groot(sadly).** **secondly I want to say thank you to TalonlbaAhad,GAmelover41592, Dethcat, guest name Wafflez, Shattering, and Remzal von Enili.** **your support, criticism, and input have helped me in the making of this chapter. I read every comment, and I take every input to heert and will continue to do so to become a better writer.**

 **I will apologize for the delay. but I hope you enjoy this.**

 **so until next time.**

 **~later Days**

 **-Wisotaku.**


End file.
